Siete Días a la Semana
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Edward Cullen, un importante ejecutivo, estaba muy ocupado con sus cinco hijos.¡La niñera Bella Swan no podía haber aparecido en mejor momento! A pesar de que Bella también tenía un bebé, parecía capaz de hacer magia.Hasta que un día la relación entre Edward y Bella se convirtió en algo más, poniendo a prueba la decisión de dos corazones testarudos.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y voy a empezar por Siete dias a la semana y Seduciendo a Sarah espero les gusten.

**lizantogar** la 3ra de New york que seria el Emmett/Rose en unas dos semanas mas empiezo a adaptarla espero te gusten estas historias

* * *

_SIETE DIAS A LA SEMANA_

_**Edward Cullen, un importante ejecutivo, estaba muy ocupado con sus cinco hijos. Compaginar su trabajo con cambiar pañales le estaba pasando factura.**_

_**¡La niñera Bella Swan no podía haber aparecido en mejor momento! A pesar de que Bella también tenía un bebé, parecía capaz de hacer magia: cocinaba comida exquisita, acababa con la pila de ropa sucia, organizaba excursiones familiares…**_

_**Hasta que un día la relación entre Edward y Bella se convirtió en algo más, poniendo a prueba la decisión de dos corazones testarudos que estaban decididos a permanecer solteros.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

—Después de ver a los patos seguiremos llamando a las puertas del vecindario, Emily. Sé que preferirías estar en casa gateando entre los muebles, pero esto es lo que toca esta mañana —le dijo Isabella Swan a su hija mientras empujaba el carrito por la hierba y recorría el parque de Por Angeles con la mirada.

No era que Emily pudiera comprenderla, pero Bella se sentía mejor hablando en voz alta y le servía para recordarse que tenía un plan.

Un poco más adelante, los niños jugaban junto al estanque de patos. Un hombre alto y de cabello claro los observaba mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

La vida continuaba aunque hubiera gente que intentara no temer por nada. Bella no quería ser temerosa. Era madre soltera y tenía que mantener a su hija. No podía permitirse tener miedo.

«Igual que tampoco puedes permitirte pagar la enorme deuda atrasada que tienes en la casa».

Y todo gracias al padre de Emily y al acuerdo por el que le había comprado una casita a Bella a cambio de que Bella y Emily salieran de su vida para siempre.

Bella enderezó la espalda y soltó una mano del carrito para alisarse el top sin mangas que llevaba sobre una blusa negra y naranja.

—Estaremos bien, Emily. Solucionaremos esto de algún modo.

—¡Cua! ¡Cua! —dijo la niña desde el carrito.

—Sí, vamos a ir a ver a los patos. Te lo has ganado por haberte portado tan bien esta mañana.

Bella miró a los niños. Dos adolescentes jugaban a pelearse sobre la hierba. Una niña de unos diez años y con cara de aplicada, agarraba de la mano a otra más pequeña para que no se acercara al agua. Y una tercera se había sentado en el suelo y estaba arrancando briznas de hierba.¿Para dársela a los patos?

—Vamos a ofrecerles nuestro pan, Emily —Bella estaba acostumbrada a los niños. A diario cuidaba a cinco para ganarse la vida. Y antes cuidaba a otros cuatro, pero la familia se había marchado de Por Angeles a principios de diciembre.

Había estado buscando más trabajo desde entonces. Era una niñera cualificada. Aquella mañana, cuando su situación económica había pasado de ser bastante delicada a peligrosa, gracias a la noticia de que la casa tenía cargas atrasadas, Bella había dirigido todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar trabajo.

Había llamado a muchas puertas para ofrecerse a trabajar de cualquier cosa. No era necesario que el trabajo fuera cuidando niños, siempre y cuando pudiera tener a Emily a su lado.

«Tranquila, Isabella».

Bella y Emily estaban llegando al estanque de patos. El hombre miraba a los niños de tal manera que dejaba claro que era el padre.

Bella notó que le daba un vuelco al corazón cuando el hombre volvió la cabeza y ella se fijó en lo atractivo que era.

Aparentaba unos treinta y seis o treinta y siete años. Era alto, tenía la piel blanca, el mentón prominente y el cabello cobrizo. Vestía vaqueros y zapatos de cordones. Era un día cálido, pero no hacía tanto calor como había hecho justo después de Navidad. Bella quería verle los ojos.

No, no quería.

Con todos esos niños debía de estar casado.

Además, Bella no estaba buscando un hombre. Después de que su relación con James fracasara, ya no confiaba en tener otra.

—No. Tú eres un cliente clave y tus finanzas han estado a mi cuidado durante mucho tiempo. Quiero ser yo quien haga este trabajo —el hombre hablaba con tono calmado por teléfono.

Pero Bella se fijó en que parecía estresado y oyó que pedía un poco de tiempo para colocar las cosas en su sitio, antes de finalizar la llamada. En ese momento parecía que se sentía como Bella se había sentido esa misma mañana, cuando se enteró de que si no pagaba todos los costes de la casa en menos de treinta días la pondrían a la venta.

El hombre parecía desconcertado.

Como si estuviera preguntándose cómo podría solucionar lo que le pasaba.

¿Y qué le pasaba?

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —soltó Bella sin pensarlo—. Lo he visto hablar por teléfono y parecía… —no quiso decir que parecía asustado—. Soy de aquí. ¿Necesita alguna dirección, o información sobre algún servicio o algo?

—Um, hola. Gracias… —la miró con sus ojos color verde y después se fijó en Emily que estaba en el carrito.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Unos ojos que mostraban su edad y su madurez, y que provocaron que Bella contuviera la respiración.

Bella tenía veintidós años y era mucho más joven que él.

Ella nunca se había fijado tanto en un hombre de esa edad.

No comprendía por qué había reaccionado así.

—Eres muy amable. Acabamos de mudarnos aquí y todavía no controlo todo lo que pasa en Port Angeles—le tendió la mano—. Soy Edward Cullen.

—Bella Swan. Isabella, en realidad, pero me gusta más Bella.

Vine a vivir aquí hace catorce meses —justo a tiempo de instalarse en la casita antes de dar a luz a Emily—. Así que ya conozco prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre el pueblo.

Intentó no tartamudear, pero le parecía tan agradable la sensación de los dedos de Edward alrededor de su mano.

Respiró hondo y retiró la mano, acercándola a su cabello para comprobar que el lazo verde que llevaba estaba en su sitio. ¿Edward Cullen pensaría que era una cabeza de chorlito al ver ese lazo? No lo era. Se había vestido así para sentirse segura y mostrarse decidida.

Ese día se había llevado un chasco, pero no había permitido que la detuviera. Se había puesto ropa colorida y se había dirigido al ayuntamiento, tratando de hablar de manera calmada con Harry Clearwater, el hombre que le había dado la noticia. No le había servido de nada, pero ¡eso no la detendría!

Y después había llamado a la puerta de la mitad de las casas de Por Angeles, buscando trabajo. Y todavía le quedaba la otra mitad.

—Papá —se oyó la voz de una niña—. Rob y Alec se van a caer en el agua.

—No —se oyó otra voz—. Solo estamos jugando, Jane.

—Pues basta. ¿No sabéis que en ese estanque habrá al menos cincuenta mil tipos diferentes de gérmenes? —la niña que se llamaba Jane se subió las gafas y los miró con desaprobación.

Bella contuvo una sonrisa.

—A lo mejor podrías indicarme dónde se encuentran los servicios de guardería, si es que existe alguno que pueda ocuparse de una familia como ésta —Edward acarició la cabeza de la más pequeña, que había ido a abrazarse a su pierna.

Miró a Bella otra vez y guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su polo.

—Pensé que tendría tiempo para mirar varios servicios de guardería. No esperaba que fuera a necesitarlo más que de vez en cuando pero, al parecer, la vida tranquila de la familia Cullen se ha convertido en un torbellino.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas?

—Oh, no necesito gran cosa —soltó una carcajada—. Solo una especie de Mary Poppins para que venga volando con su paraguas y se ofrezca a cuidar de mis hijos mientras yo viajo a Seattle varias veces durante las próximas semanas, sabiendo que estarán bien con ella cuando no es más que una desconocida y no me gusta dejarlos con nadie —frunció el ceño—. Mi hermana solía cuidar de ellos cuando yo tenía que trabajar lejos de casa. Después yo conseguí prescindir de su apoyo y ahora ella tiene que centrarse en su propia vida.

¿Así que la madre no estaba por ningún sitio? ¿Edward era viudo? Bella se quedó atónita al pensar en que Edward tenía que criar a los cinco hijos solo. James ni siquiera había estado preparado para cuidar de Emily a tiempo parcial.

Pero a Bella le seguía llamando la atención que Edward no tuviera pareja.

«¡Pero casi te dobla la edad, Bella!»

—Así que cuando te mudaste aquí no necesitabas niñera y de pronto ¿algo ha cambiado? ¿Tiene que ver con tu trabajo?

—Uno de mis clientes tiene que pasar por una auditoría de venta y los posibles compradores quieren que se haga cuanto antes. Yo soy el contable de la empresa y tengo que estar presente para ayudar a contestar todas las preguntas respecto a los datos y para dar toda la información que necesiten. Es un cliente importante y no puedo permitirme decirles que no puedo ayudar —la miró a los ojos—. Me trasladé aquí con los niños para salir de Seattle y vivir en una casa más grande que fuera nuestra. Pensé que no tendría que pensar en el trabajo durante todo el mes de enero.

—No te puedes culpar por los imprevistos —le tocó el brazo brevemente.

Edward tenía la piel cálida y varonil. Bella se estremeció al sentir que Edward tensaba los músculos, quizá sorprendido por el contacto. Durante un instante, sus miradas se encontraron.

Bella no esperaba sentir tanta conexión. Acababan de conocerse. Él era mucho mayor. Y después de cómo había sufrido con James ella no quería tener otra relación con ningún hombre. Retiró la mano.

Junto al estanque, los hijos de Edward los miraban atentamente.

—Papá está hablando con una chica —le dijo uno a otro.

—Prácticamente están dándose la mano. No se ha acercado a una chica desde que murió mamá.

—Calla, Rob. Calla, Madison —dijo el niño mayor—. Sea quien sea, papá no está interesado —el pequeño fulminó a Bella con la mirada y se volvió.

Bella sintió que la habían puesto en su sitio. Era mucho más joven que Edward, además, ¿por qué iba a estar él interesado en ella?

«No quieres que se interese por ti, Bella».

¿Edward había oído lo que habían dicho? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que había perdido a su esposa? ¿Habría malinterpretado ella su reacción cuando lo tocó?

—Lo siento. Están un poco nerviosos por el traslado —dijo Edward.

Así que lo había oído. Al menos en parte.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Edward, sé que acabamos de conocernos y que no he llegado volando con un paraguas como Mary Poppins. De hecho mi paraguas es negro con lunares de color rosa y está medio doblado porque un día lo aplasté con el asiento del coche —suspiró—. Pero soy una niñera cualificada. Normalmente trabajo con niños más pequeños, pero también estoy formada para ocuparme de niños en edad escolar.

Hay otras dos mujeres mayores que yo que tienen hijos y que se han quedado sin empleo al disminuir el negocio de la carne en el pueblo. Ellas no han cuidado niños profesionalmente, pero son muy buenas mujeres. Yo estoy buscando trabajo, pero he visto que ellas también se anuncian en el supermercado para cuidar niños y limpiar casas. Así que tienes algunas donde elegir. Yo también puedo ayudar con las tareas domésticas.

—Si tienes experiencia cuidando niños… ¿Quieres decir que estás disponible?

Al ver que Edward posaba la mirada en sus labios, ella forzó una sonrisa. Probablemente pensara que era demasiado joven para el trabajo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas para tus hijos, Edward?

Él apartó la mirada de sus labios y frunció el ceño.

Edward se sentía ligeramente atraído por ella. Y a juzgar por su expresión, no quería estarlo.

Pues estaban en el mismo lugar.

—Necesito a alguien que cuide de mis hijos cinco días a la semana durante las próximas tres o seis semanas. Ayudaría mucho si esa persona también pudiera ocuparse de las comidas, de la colada y de otras tareas domésticas básicas —Edward respiró hondo—. El trabajo que tengo que hacer va a suponer muchas horas fuera de casa. Y también tendré que viajar a Seattle, quizá tres días a la semana, hasta que lo solucione.

Trabajando cinco días a la semana para Edward Cullen durante tres o seis semanas, Bella podría ganar algún dinero para pagar las cuotas. No sería capaz de pagar toda la deuda, pero a lo mejor serviría para convencer al señor Clearwater de que era capaz de ganar suficiente dinero para cubrir parte de las cargas y aplazar otras.

Si pagaba regularmente durante algún tiempo tendrían que darle más plazo para saldar la deuda. El padre de Emily no debería haber actuado de espaldas a Bella, pero era un gesto típico de James Witherdale.

—Me gustaría ayudarte —Bella agarró el carrito con fuerza—.

Cuido a otros niños los martes y los sábados, pero estoy dispuesta a ir a tu casa el resto de los días, si a ti te parece bien. Emily vendría conmigo, y tengo referencias.

Su hija comenzó a moverse en el carrito.

—¡Cua!

Bella se inclinó hacia delante para soltar a su hija y tomarla en brazos.

—Sí, cariño, vamos a ver los patos ahora mismo.

Edward observó a Bella mientras abrazaba a Emily. Después miró a sus hijos, tomó en brazos al más pequeño y se dirigió hacia el estanque.

—Podría arreglármelas sin ti los martes y los sábados —Edward le dijo cuánto podía pagarle por día. Era una cantidad generosa, incluso cuando añadió—. Por esa cantidad tendrías que quedarte en mi casa hasta que yo llegue. Algunas noches será tarde, pero tu hija y tú tendríais incluidas todas las comidas.

—Parece razonable. No me importará esperar hasta que llegues —era una buena manera de ahorrar dinero en comida y podría regresar a su casa en coche a cualquier hora.

—Ven a conocer a mis hijos. Será un buen comienzo… Y, por cierto, gracias. Gracias por acercarte a preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda.

—De nada, es agradable ayudar a los demás —Bella besó a Emily en la cabeza para disimular su nerviosismo. Edward todavía no le había dicho que fuera a contratarla.

Pero a lo mejor lo hacía. A lo mejor Bella podría ayudar a Edward y con ese dinero pagar su deuda.

Quizá pudiera dejar de preocuparse y tener suficiente dinero para aplacar a las fieras mientras encontraba al padre de Emily y conseguía que se hiciera responsable por haberle tendido aquella trampa.

Bella había intentado localizar a James nada más nacer Emily. Pero ya había desaparecido.

Bella alzó la barbilla. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar solucionar las cosas, y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para ello.

—Muy bien, Edward. ¡Preséntame a tus hijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

Capítulo 2

—Niños, quiero presentaros a alguien —Edward guio a Bella hasta el estanque, desde donde sus hijos fingían no haber estado observándolo mientras hablaba con Bella.

Los niños habían sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Isabella Swan era mucho más joven que él, y además, debía de mantener ese tipo de relaciones fuera del lugar de trabajo.

Edward frunció el ceño. Él no estaba interesado en Bella.

Quizá se había fijado en que era una mujer atractiva, piel muy blanca, su cabello castaño y ojos de un tono chocolate, pero no se sentía atraído por ella.

En aquellos momentos, lo importante era decirles a sus hijos que se quedarían con una niñera mientras él se ocupaba de su trabajo en Seattle. Dejarlos solos era lo último que Edward quería hacer, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Edward había tenido un buen trabajo, pero seguía siendo un hombre con cinco hijos. Había alquilado una casa en Por Angeles y había trabajado duro para ahorrar y poder comprarse una casa allí, donde todo era más barato y podrían disfrutar de una vida tranquila.

Bella le había dicho que su paraguas estaba un poco doblado, pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro que le sugería que podía haber llegado como caída del cielo.

—Alec, Rob, Jane, Madison, les presento a Bella Swan —Edward miró a la niña que Bella sostenía en brazos. No podía recordar si Bella le había dicho el nombre de su hija, sin embargo, recordaba muy bien el roce de sus dedos sobre el brazo. Sentía curiosidad por ella.

No. Edward no estaba curioso. Era padre de cinco hijos y tenía dieciocho años llenos de recuerdos con el amor de su vida, y Bella era una mujer muy joven y una posible empleada. Edward miró a la hija de Jess y dijo:

—La pequeña es…

—Emily—añadió Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward señaló a la niña que tenía en brazos.

—Esta es Lizzy. Se llama Elizabeth, pero comenzamos a llamarla Lizzy y se ha quedado con ese nombre.

Edward intentaría desplazar los confusos pensamientos acerca de Bella que invadían su mente. ¿Y por qué se había fijado en aquella mujer si no se había fijado en ninguna durante los últimos cuatro años?

Tanya y él habían estado juntos desde que eran pequeños.

Se habían casado y habían tenido los cuatro primeros hijos.

Cuando Tanya se quedó embarazada de Lizzy, los médicos descubrieron que tenía cáncer. Tanya había fallecido un mes después de que naciera Lizzy.

—Hola —dijo Bella con una sonrisa mirando a los niños.

—Hola —contestó Rob, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Te hemos visto hablando con nuestro padre —comentó Jane.

Madison preguntó:

—¿Vas a dar de comer a los patos?

—Sí —asintió Bella—. Les voy a dar de comer.

Bella era joven y tenía un bebé, pero el instinto de Edward indicaba que Bella se implicaría en su trabajo. Ése era el único instinto en que debía confiar.

—Comeremos en nuestra casa nueva. Es una casa de campo situada en una finca de diez acres al norte del pueblo —miró a los niños—. Os explicaré lo que ha pasado con mi trabajo, y cómo Bella se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, de regreso a casa.

—Después de dar de comer a los patos —dijo Bella, y les dio pedacitos de pan.

Los hijos más pequeños de Edward se agolparon a su lado.

Alec y Rob no. Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja. Sin duda, tenían preguntas. Edward se las contestaría cuando se subieran a la furgoneta y esperaba que no se enfadaran demasiado cuando les dijera que estarían con una niñera durante la mayor parte de sus vacaciones.

Quizá aceptaran con facilidad que Bella los cuidara. Quizá todo saliera bien.

¿Quizá?

Y quizá Edward consiguiera olvidarse de cómo había reaccionado ante Bella. No permitiría que le sucediera otra vez. Edward no se daba cuenta de que pensando así estaba admitiendo que había reaccionado ante ella de manera especial.

—Bella, me preguntaba si te importaría preparar la comida mientras yo arreglo unas cosas con Roy.

El técnico de internet había llegado con su furgoneta al mismo tiempo que Bella.

Edward le pidió que hiciera la comida mientras todos entraban en la casa. Edward había aprovechado el trayecto hasta la casa para explicarles a sus hijos por qué tendrían que quedarse con una niñera.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era comprobar si Bella sabía manejarse. Él les había dejado claro a los pequeños que esperaba que colaboraran con ella.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Para eso estoy aquí —la cocina estaba al fondo de la casa, atravesando el salón y a la izquierda. Bella la vio y preguntó—. ¿Alguno de tus hijos tiene alergia a algún alimento?

—No —Edward era afortunado en ese aspecto.

—Estupendo —asintió ella, y al hacerlo se movió el lazo que llevaba en el cabello.

Había algo en su rostro, y en cómo alzaba la barbilla con determinación que indicaba que había vivido más de lo que le correspondía por su edad.

Permaneció un instante de pie, con el bebé en su cadera y mirando el caos que había en la casa. Al menos no se dio la vuelta para marcharse inmediatamente.

Edward no quería que se marchara. Quería tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla.

«Lo que quieres es tener la oportunidad de que cuide de tus hijos mientras solucionas la situación laboral actual».

—Si me acompañas por aquí —Edward hizo un gesto al técnico para que lo siguiera.

Mientras se alejaban, Edward oyó que Bella se dirigía a sus dos hijos mayores.

—¿Cómo estáis de fuertes? ¿Creéis que podríais empujar y colocar esas cajas en fila para bloquear el paso a esa parte de la cocina? Así Emily no correrá peligro mientras yo preparo la comida.

—Parece que la joven y tú tenéis un buen lío en casa —comentó el técnico mientras se dirigían al estudio.

—Eso parece —contestó Edward mientras oía cómo sus hijos le hacían preguntas a Bella, al mismo tiempo que ella abría y cerraba los armarios de la cocina. No encontraría gran cosa—. Todo está bajo control. Vamos a solucionar lo de internet.

Roy se puso a trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió hacia Edward.

—Ya está. El problema era esta pieza —le mostró una caja pequeña—. La he cambiado. No tienes que pagarme nada.

Devolveré ésta y ya está.

Una vez que Edward comprobó que ya podía conectarse y adentrarse de nuevo en el mundo laboral, acompañó al hombre a la puerta y se despidió de él. Después miró su correo electrónico.

—La comida está lista, Edward. Hay suficiente para una persona más —dijo Bella al entrar al despacho.

Su expresión era seria y a Edward le pareció que tenía cara de preocupación. ¿La tendría también cuando se conocieron y él simplemente no se había fijado? ¿Estaría relacionado con el cuidado de sus hijos?

No lo creía.

—¿El técnico se ha ido? ¿O se lo han tragado las cajas?

—Estoy casi seguro de que se ha marchado. ¿Ya has preparado la comida? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Tanto hemos tardado?

—Diez minutos —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Los niños me han ayudado.

Los niños. Si Bella pudiera calmarlos un rato, Edward estaría agradecido.

«¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda? Has pasado los dos últimos años trabajando desde casa para poder hacerlo todo tú solo. Este cambio es el último paso para ofrecerle a los niños el ambiente rural que habías acordado con Tanya».

Edward había tenido que llamar a su hermana Alice en alguna ocasión para que lo ayudara, pero la mayoría de sus clientes sabían que trabajaba desde casa para cuidar de sus hijos. En aquellos momentos, su hermana estaba de viaje, viviendo su propia vida.

Bueno, Edward no iba a arrepentirse de aquel cambio. Lo había hecho por los niños, pero también por él mismo. En los últimos tiempos sentía que en la ciudad no podía respirar. Y el hecho de que su mejor cliente quisiera hacer una auditoría intensiva de repente, era algo que Edward no podía haber anticipado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaban pensando en cambiar de propietario!

Todo saldría bien. No necesitaría la ayuda de Bella durante más de un mes.

—Gracias, Bella —suspiró, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho al pensar que sus hijos iban a pasar gran parte de las vacaciones sin disfrutar de las actividades divertidas que él había planeado para ellos—.

Supongo que los niños tendrán hambre. Y reconozco que yo también.

¿Y Bella comía lo suficiente? Se fijó en sus bonitas piernas.

Era delgada y menuda. Pero fuerte.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para comprobar tus referencias.

Sobre todo tenía que dejar de mirarla de esa manera. Quería que trabajara para él. Y era demasiado joven. Además, no conocía nada acerca de su vida.

«Todavía no has superado lo de Tanya».

Había sucedido cuatro años atrás. Y a ellos no les había quedado más remedio que continuar adelante. Pero Edward sabía que nunca volvería a amar a nadie de esa manera.

Entretanto, allí estaba Bella, y… Edward entró en la cocina.

La hija de Bella estaba jugando con unos cuencos de plástico en un parque improvisado con cajas de cartón. Y Bella estaba repartiendo sándwiches de queso y batidos de chocolate.

Sus hijos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y parecían bastante colaboradores.

—Yo he cortado la manzana —Jane señaló un cuenco que había en el centro de la mesa—. Bella me ha dicho que si ella me vigilaba podía hacerlo solita.

Rob sonrió con un bigote de chocolate.

—Yo he preparado los batidos.

—Y Lizzy y Madison han puesto los platos de plástico en la mesa —sonrió Bella y acarició el cabello de las pequeñas antes de darle a Edward un plato con sándwiches y de sentarse frente al suyo—. Hemos pensado que quizá después de comer podíamos intentar colocar la cocina y limpiar los baños.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Chicos, siento haber tenido que cambiar los planes y tener que viajar a Seattle para trabajar durante los próximos días.

—Sí, bueno, algunos de nosotros ya somos muy mayores para tener niñera —Alec murmuró en voz baja.

Pero Edward lo oyó y frunció el ceño. Ya habían hablado de eso en el coche.

Cuando Dan se disponía a contestar a su hijo, Bella intervino.

—Tienes razón, Alec. Espero contar con Rob y contigo para que me ayudéis con los más pequeños.

Alec la miró un momento y dijo:

—Claro. Habrá muchas cosas que no sepas de ellos.

Bella sonrió al pequeño.

—Y quizá, si todos nos esforzamos en llevarnos bien y en colaborar, vuestro padre podrá concentrarse en el trabajo y conseguirá hacer cosas con vosotros de vez en cuando.

—Eso es lo que espero —dijo Edward.

Se hizo un corto silencio y Alec dijo:

—No es culpa tuya que tengas que hacer esto, papá. Has trabajado mucho para cuidar de nosotros. Tendremos que colaborar en casa para que podamos hacer cosas todos juntos.

Bella miró a Alec un instante y después a Edward.

—Imagino que no has parado desde que llegaste aquí, Edward.

Probablemente todos estéis un poco inquietos.

—Sí —Edward se aclaró la garganta. Había sido duro empaquetar sus vidas y guardar las fotos familiares. Le había costado mucho guardar las fotos de Tanya porque necesitaba verlas continuamente y, sin embargo, desde que habían llegado allí Edward no había querido acercarse ni a esa caja ni a la que contenía la urna con las cenizas de Tanya.

Bella respiró hondo y, durante un instante, la incertidumbre se posó en la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno, si es que quieres que continúe haciendo cosas. Si es así, pensé que podríamos desempaquetar algunas cosas después de comer.

—Sí, quiero ir avanzando.

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer Bella le dio a Edward los números de teléfono para que averiguara sus referencias.

—Dos son de las madres de los niños que cuido los martes y los sábados. La otra referencia es de la mujer que me formó como niñera.

—Gracias, Bella —Edward se volvió y se dirigió hacia el estudio—. Buscaré un momento para hacer las llamadas esta misma tarde.

Los niños colaboraron a la hora de arreglar la casa. Bella hizo todo lo que pudo para que todos se sintieran bien con su trabajo. Alec se esforzaba mucho, pero a su ritmo y sin comunicar demasiado. Bella haría todo lo posible para ganarse al chico con el tiempo.

A media tarde, la hija de Bella despertó de la siesta.

Lizzy estaba viendo un programa infantil en la televisión y el resto de los niños estaban merendando en el jardín. Alec se había asignado el papel de supervisor.

—Espero que me perdones por desaparecer y dejarte sola con todo —Edward había ido a ver si todo iba bien.

—Espero que hayas podido averiguar mis referencias —dijo Bella. Había tratado de permanecer tranquila durante la tarde, pero no podía evitar seguir preocupada por el dinero.

—Todo ha ido bien —Edward miró lo recogida que estaba la cocina—. Esta tarde has hecho un milagro.

—Gracias. He aprovechado para trabajar duro —Bella hizo una pausa para tomar a su hija en brazos y besarla en el cuello.

Ella se rio.

Edward se fijó en los labios de Bella durante un instante y después miró a otro lado. Ella se percató y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar ante él de esa manera?

—Eres toda una madraza, Bella. Eso está claro —dudó un momento—. ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas?

¿Cuidar de mis hijos interferirá con otros aspectos de tu vida?

—Solo estamos Emily y yo, así que mi trabajo no interferirá con nada —suspiró despacio. ¿Edward la juzgaría por ser madre soltera?

—Una preocupación menos. Necesito tu ayuda. Y todo lo que puedas hacer en la casa será bienvenido —la miró—. Puede que llame demasiado para ver que todo va bien.

—Me gustaría tener una manera de contactar contigo en cualquier momento. Y una lista de todas las cosas médicas o especiales que puedan necesitar tus hijos. Me gustaría que me pagaras semanalmente, con un cheque o en efectivo.

Permanecieron mirándose un momento. Bella se fijó en su cabello alborotado, en su barba incipiente y en las ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido suficiente durante los últimos días.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, Edward, si crees que he pasado la prueba.

—No pretendía que pareciera así.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Si no me hubieras puesto a prueba, pensaría que no te ocupas bien de tus hijos.

—Eres joven.

—Tú no pareces muy mayor —le parecía muy atractivo, y Bella negó con la cabeza para no pensar en ello.

Edward miró a su hija viendo la televisión, después a los niños en el jardín, y luego a Emily y a Bella.

—¿Te quedarás el resto del día? Y mañana necesitaré que vengas a primera hora para poder salir hacia Seattle.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad —Bella se puso en pie y agachó la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su expresión de alivio—. Deja que vaya a casa para recoger el parque de Emily, el andador y algunas cosas más.

Serían un buen equipo. Y lo de fijarse en él sería algo puramente transitorio.

¡Seguro que sí!

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

xinislovemeXD

Ale74

Srita. Horan No dice la edad exacta de edward pero el dice que ya eta cerca de los 40 


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

—¿Y por qué los padres siempre se inventan historias sobre de dónde vienen los niños? —preguntó Jane Cullen—. ¿Y quién iba a creerse esas historias?

Era el segundo día que Bella pasaba con ellos. Todos estaban en la terraza que rodeaba la casa. Edward había pasado la tarde anterior, y parte de la noche, desempaquetando. Bella y los niños lo habían ayudado.

La casa estaba medio habitable, pero seguía siendo agradable pasar tiempo en el exterior. Bella había partido una sandía y los niños estaban haciendo un concurso de lanzamiento de pepitas.

Emily y Lizzy estaban jugando con las muñecas.

Madison, la hija de seis años de Edward, estaba sentada observando a sus hermanos.

Jane estaba con Bella, y aprovechaba para tratar de saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Ves a Emily y a Lizzy, Jane?

Lizzy estaba explicándole a Emily que las muñecas iban a irse a vivir a una casa nueva donde vivirían felices con una rana que ponía huevos de oro. Emily escuchaba con asombro aunque no comprendía nada.

—Sí —Jane frunció el ceño y se subió las gafas—.

¿Qué pasa?

—Son felices en su mundo de fantasía. Pueden jugar con su imaginación e inventar cualquier historia.

—Si es por eso por lo que los niños quieren creer que los bebes salen de debajo de un repollo, o que los trae un cigüeña, supongo que está bien. Pero tendría más sentido que los tirara un pelícano.

Entonces podrían contar que el bebé está calentito en la bolsa del pelícano hasta que lo tira.

—Podrían —Bella contuvo una sonrisa y pensó que debía de sugerirle a Edward que se preparara para aquella conversación.

Edward…

A pesar de que no lo había visto en todo el día, había pensado en él a menudo. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido en Seattle. Él había llamado dos veces y Bella le había asegurado que todo iba bien y había dejado que alguno de los pequeños hablara un momento con él.

Después de la segunda llamada, Alec había empezado a hacerle montones de preguntas personales, como por qué estaba sola y algunas otras que podrían haber supuesto un problema si Bella lo hubiera permitido.

Ella le contestó que Emily era la mayor alegría de su vida y trató de desviar la conversación.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de entrar en casa.

Su hija tenía sueño. Lizzy y Madison se frotaban los ojos. Incluso los niños se habían tumbado en el suelo de la terraza después de comerse la sandía.

—Ha sido un gran día. Gracias a todos por vuestro esfuerzo.

Al cabo de una hora, todos estaban acostados. Bella sospechaba que algunos tardaron un buen rato en quedarse dormidos. Ella terminó alguna tarea y después se acurrucó en el sofá del salón para descansar hasta que regresara Edward.

Al día siguiente tendría que cuidar de cinco niños y un bebé. Y dos días después, el sábado, tendría que hacerse cargo de otros niños mientras sus madres trabajaban.

Bella haría su trabajo lo mejor posible y conseguiría hacerse con los hijos de Edward Cullen.

Y cuando recibiera su primera paga iría al ayuntamiento, pagaría parte de su deuda y hablaría con ellos para que acordaran un plan de pago más realista. No tenía que tener miedo.

Todo saldría bien. Y Edward regresaría pronto. Bella tenía ganas de verlo.

—Edward —Bella pronunció su nombre y se sentó en el sofá.

Estaba medio dormida cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la casa y entró.

—Hola. Es tarde. Lo siento —dijo Edward en voz baja.

No sabía por qué hablaba con ese tono, pero hacía años que no llegaba a casa y encontraba a una mujer esperándolo. Quizá por eso se detuvo a mirar a Bella de arriba abajo, fijándose en su cabello alborotado y en que llevaba pintadas las uñas de los pies. ¿Se le mezclaban los recuerdos? Pero Bella no se parecía en nada a Tanya. Y no podía ser cierto que se sintiera atraído por Bella.

—¿Ha sido muy cansado? ¿El viaje a la ciudad y todo el trabajo? —Bella se había sonrojado una pizca.

¿Por qué se había fijado en él?

«¡Es un poco arrogante por tu parte pensar que una mujer tan atractiva iba a fijarse en ti, Edward!»

Él dio un paso hacia ella. Y después giró a la derecha para dejar el maletín sobre el sofá. ¿Qué pensaba hacer después de colocarse frente a ella?

¿Acariciarle su cabello sedoso? ¿Pedirle que se sentara con él para charlar de cómo le había ido el día?

—El análisis financiero está siendo muy minucioso.

Estoy encantado de no tener que pensar en más números hasta mañana.

Edward quería preguntarle cómo le había ido a ella.

Cómo se habían portado los niños.

—Me habrías llamado si hubiera habido algún problema, ¿verdad? No habrías esperado a que yo llamara a ver qué tal.

—Inmediatamente.

—¿Te importa que vaya a verlos? Después puedes contarme cómo ha ido vuestro día. No quiero entretenerte.

—Ve a verlos primero, después te daré el informe del día —dijo Bella—. Emily está dormida en la cuna de viaje. Puedo esperar.

Edward se marchó para ir a ver a sus hijos. Bella puso agua a hervir y cuando él volvió le preguntó:

—¿Te apetece un té?

—En estos momentos es justo lo que necesito.

Bella se rio.

—Entonces, te prepararé uno —sacó dos tazas del armario.

—Sacaré la leche de la nevera —dijo él.

Después de preparar el té, llevaron las tazas al salón. Edward se sentó en una butaca y Bella en el sofá.

Desde allí veía a Edward medio de perfil. ¿Cómo podía resultar tan atractivo desde cualquier punto de vista?

«Debe de ser a causa de su edad, Bella. Ya sabes, el hecho de que es mucho mayor que tú y por tanto completamente inadecuado para ti. Y no voy a mencionar el hecho de que estás trabajando para él», se amonestó en voz baja.

Además estaba la actitud de Alec. Bella podía imaginar cómo le sentaría que su padre se fijara demasiado en la nueva niñera.

Quizá el niño todavía echaba de menos a su madre y no soportaba la idea de que Edward encontrara a otra persona.

—Madison es muy tímida. He intentado que se abra a mí un poco más. A Rob le gusta hablar, pero le he dicho que tengo unas orejas muy grandes y que puedo escucharlo todo.

—No es cierto —dijo Edward, y bajó la mirada hacia la taza de té—. No tienes las orejas muy grandes.

—Bueno, no —dijo Bella, y se aclaró la garganta. No sacó el tema de Alec. Prefería intentar ganarse al niño, darle algún tiempo y ver cómo iban las cosas.

Sin embargo, sí habló de Jane.

—Jane me ha preguntado de dónde vienen los niños.

Edward dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Ya veo. Quizá será mejor que me lo cuentes.

—Es una niña curiosa. Supongo que es algo acorde a su inteligencia. Te lo digo porque si todavía no has hablado con ella de ese tema, quizá sea buena idea que lo hagas pronto. Sé que solo tiene diez años, pero hoy en día los colegios están bastante adelantados en esos temas. Hoy me ha preguntado por qué otros niños creen en que los traen las cigüeñas o que salen de debajo de un repollo. Dentro de una semana a lo mejor pregunta algo más. Tengo la sensación de que ya sabe algo al respecto… No sé, quizá la opinión de su padre la ayude a sentirse cómoda respecto a ese tema, adecuándose a una niña de esa edad.

—No puedo pedirte que… —Edward miró a Bella un instante.

¿Qué le contara la verdad a su hija cuando eso debería contárselo un padre que la quisiera y en quien ella confiara? Bella ni siquiera quería pensar en el tema estando en la misma habitación que Edward y su corazón latía de manera extraña.

Pero por Jane…

—Podría hacerlo —se mordió el labio inferior—.

Hablar con ella, me refiero. Pero creo que es algo que debería contárselo su padre. Creo que a lo mejor se siente incómoda si habla de ello conmigo —suspiró.

A lo mejor, después de hablar con ella puedes comprarle algunos libros en los que se hable de temas relacionados. El número de hijos que se tiene en diferentes países podría interesarle. Y todas las cosas que tienen que ver con eso. Políticas, económicas, religiosas…

—Gracias —dijo Edward, mirándola por fin a los ojos—. Y aparte de que mi hija te haya hecho todas esas preguntas, ¿todo lo demás ha ido bien?

—Creo que todos hemos pasado un buen día —Bella comentó un par de cosas más con Edward y le preguntó si al día siguiente podía llevar a los niños al pueblo. No estaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando y si se marchaban temprano…

—Me parece bien siempre y cuando el tráfico no sea un problema, puesto que iréis andando.

—Hay un paseo peatonal hasta el centro. Iremos por él pero, de todos modos, nunca hay demasiado tráfico.

Él asintió.

—Mañana me marcharé temprano otra vez, pero el fin de semana lo pasaré en casa. Gracias, Bella, por toda tu ayuda.

Edward no se sentía cómodo necesitando su ayuda, y el amor que sentía por sus hijos se reflejaba en cada una de sus palabras. Eso le resultaba atractivo a Bella. Y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que había estado con un hombre que no solo no había querido reconocer a su hija, sino que había insistido en que aceptara un acuerdo para que Bella guardara el secreto.

Bella lo había aceptado. Para entonces ya se había dado cuenta de que James Witherdale nunca se había preocupado por ella y de que no podía exponer a Emily a la idea de que su padre no la quería.

—¿Sabes conducir una furgoneta como la mía, Bella?

Esta noche pondré la sillita para Emily. Todavía tengo la que utilizaba Lizzy.

—Nunca he conducido una como la tuya, pero he conducido un vehículo todoterreno.

—Hoy me he llevado la furgoneta, pero tengo otro coche en el garaje —Edward negó con la cabeza—.

Debería haber pensado en ello antes de marcharme a Seattle. Tienes que quedarte la furgoneta por si necesitas ir a algún sitio con los niños. No es necesario que vayas caminando si no quieres.

—Gracias. Tiene sentido —dijo Bella, y se puso en pie—. Será mejor que recoja a Emily y nos vayamos a casa.

—Alec se ha despertado cuando he ido a verlo. Me dijo que les has dejado hacer un concurso de escupir pepitas de sandía.

—Los niños necesitan hacer alguna porquería, si no, no saben cómo convertirse en hombres —abrió los ojos al oír sus propias palabras—. No quiero decir que los hombres sean unos sucios. Lo que quería decir…

—¿Que crecer sin tener que comportarse como las chicas todo el rato es importante para los chicos? —sonrió.

Se fijó en que su sonrisa también era atractiva.

Quizá porque al sonreír también se le iluminaba la mirada y se volvía más tentador.

«Vete a casa. Ahora mismo», pensó. «Antes de que otro pensamiento como ése invada la única neurona que te queda bajo control».

—Te llevaré a la niña —Edward había dejado de sonreír.

Bella asintió y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormí Emily. La tomó en brazos y se la entregó a Edward. Sus manos apenas se rozaron, sin embargo, era algo que Bella había deseado que sucediera.

Emily colocó la cabeza contra el cuello de Edward y él puso una expresión tierna.

Bella tragó saliva. Se dirigió hacia el coche, lo abrió, y tomó a Emily para sentarla en su sillita.

—Gracias por traérmela. Te veré por la mañana, temprano —«duerme bien, Edward».

—Buenas noches, Bella—Edward se frotó el mentón como si no supiera qué hacer con la mano.

¿Acariciarla a ella?

«En tus sueños, Bella».

Bella arrancó el coche y se alegró de que consumiera poco.

—¿Estarás bien yéndote a casa a estas horas? —Edward frunció el ceño—. Quiero que me envíes un mensaje de texto desde tu móvil cuando llegues a casa. Así sabré que has llegado bien y guardaré tu número para la próxima vez.

—Gracias —Bella miró a otro lado fingiendo que colocaba el espejo retrovisor, y se marchó.

Al día siguiente tendría que mantener la distancia con Edward. Una cosa era invertir en el cuidado de sus hijos. Era parte de su trabajo, y hasta el momento no le había resultado del todo fácil. Alec se había asegurado de que fuera así.

Otra cosa muy distinta era invertir en lo que sentía por Edward, cuando él no lo deseaba y ella no podía permitírselo.

—No solo no puedes permitírtelo —dijo Bella al llegar a su casa. No debes hacerlo. Estamos Emily y yo.

Nadie más. Y así es como debe ser.

Pero Edward la había tratado de manera amable y considerada. Justo al contrario de cómo la había tratado el padre de Emily.

¿Cómo se suponía que Bella debía enfrentarse a eso?

Dándose cuenta de que había sido amable y considerado con ella desde el plano laboral. ¡Así era como debía hacerlo!

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—Y mi cumpleaños es el once de junio —comentó Robert Cullen al día siguiente, mientras Bella y los niños regresaban del ayuntamiento.

Habían ido caminando. La mañana era fresca y los niños tenían mucha energía. Alec había querido quedarse en casa solo, pero Bella no se lo había permitido.

A veces, Bella tenía la sensación de que Alec la estaba poniendo a prueba. Y lo único que ella podía hacer era intentar ser razonable.

En aquella ocasión, Bella había conseguido que Alec colaborara y había podido ir a pagar al ayuntamiento.

Pero no había conseguido obtener ninguna respuesta sobre el futuro de su casa. Había tenido que hablar con tres personas distintas. Y mientras tanto había dejado a Alec a cargo de los demás, confiando en que el pequeño se relajaría si se percataba de que no iba a tratarlo como a un bebé. Bella no era capaz de decir si su esfuerzo había tenido éxito o no.

Desde luego, no había tenido demasiado éxito en el ayuntamiento. Tendría que regresar cuando solo tuviera que cuidar a Emily e insistir hasta obtener algún resultado.

—Rob, cuando lleguemos a casa a lo mejor podemos hacer un cuadro con todos los cumpleaños.

Rob ya le había contado a Bella que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Jane. Cuando Edward regresara aquella noche, se lo comentaría.

—Vamos chicos, será mejor que lleguemos a casa antes de que haga demasiado calor y no nos apetezca caminar más.

Edward llamó después de comer y dijo que llegaría a casa a media tarde.

Cuando Bella colgó el teléfono encontró a todos los niños en el salón.

—La ropa ya está tendida y creo que puedo pasar sin hacer nada más en la casa por hoy. ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a hacer galletas? —a Edward le gustaría comer galletas caseras. Bella suponía que los niños no le dirían que no. Alec y Rob optaron por salir a montar en bici al jardín, pero los demás aceptaron colaborar.

Al cabo de un rato las galletas estaban enfriándose sobre una bandeja. Bella repartió algunas entre los niños.

—Lizzy está tardando mucho en el baño —Bella frunció el ceño—. Alec, ¿te importaría acompañar a los demás a la terraza para comeros allí las galletas? Yo iré enseguida. Solo quiero ir a ver a tu hermanita.

Alec frunció el ceño, pero sacó a los demás niños sin rechistar.

Bella se dirigió al baño para comprobar cómo estaba la pequeña de cuatro años y, en ese momento, salió Lizzy.

—Aquí estás. Me preguntaba si…

La pequeña tenía el rostro colorado y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Oh, Lizzy ¿qué ocurre?

Entonces, Bella se fijó en que la pequeña tenía pedazos de papel en la nariz. Lizzy respiró hondo por la boca, como si fuera a gritar, y quizá también porque tenía la nariz taponada.

—¿Te has metido papel higiénico en la nariz?

¿Y si lo hubiese aspirado y se hubiera ahogado?

¿Hasta dónde se lo había metido?

Lizzy asintió.

Bella debía solucionar aquello inmediatamente.

Sujetó a la pequeña por los hombros, sacó un pañuelo de papel, lo extendió y dijo:

—Sopla fuerte, Lizzy. Sopla muy fuerte hasta que no te quede nada dentro.

Lizzy sopló con fuerza y salieron más trozos de papel. Cuando la niña empezó a llorar, Bella tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. ¿Había salido todo el papel? ¿Se habría dañado las fosas nasales?

Bella corrió hacia la puerta.

—Todos a la furgoneta, por favor. Alec, ¿puedes quedarte con Lizzy mientras yo me encargo de Emily y busco su carrito? Vamos al hospital.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Ha sido por tu culpa.

—Se ha llenado la nariz de papel higiénico y puede que se haya dañado las fosas nasales —Bella corrió a buscar a su hija. No hacía falta que el niño la acusara de nada. Bella ya se sentía bastante culpable.

Los otros niños le preguntaron cosas mientras ella conducía al hospital, y su silencio hizo que ella se sintiera todavía más culpable.

—Quiero llamar a papá —dijo Alec—. Tiene derecho a saber qué está pasando.

—Iba a pedirte que lo hicieras. Llamó antes y dijo que estaba de camino a casa. Estaría bien que viniera al hospital —Bella sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo dio al niño.

Alec intentó llamar, pero no tuvo suerte.

—Por favor, envíale un mensaje de texto diciéndole que venga al hospital. Puede que no tenga mucha cobertura, pero ya debería estar cerca de casa. Ya casi estamos llegando.

—Pero ella está bien —dijo Rob, como para tranquilizarse—. No la dejaremos allí ni nada.

—No, no va a quedarse allí —dijo Alec—. Vendrá con nosotros a casa, Rob. No seas estúpido.

Bella decidió no regañar a Alec por emplear ese vocabulario con su hermano.

Cuando entraron en el hospital, todos permanecieron en silencio. Bella miró a los pequeños y vio temor en su mirada. Alec también parecía furioso y acusador.

«Oh, Edward, ¿por qué te complico más las cosas?»

¿Por qué no había vigilado a todos con más atención?

«Han sido tres minutos, Bella, y sabías que Lizzy había ido al baño. No podías imaginarte que iba a llenarse la nariz de papel higiénico».

Quizá no, pero su trabajo era imaginar cualquier situación posible.

Bella tenía a Emily en el carrito. Alec tenía a Lizzy en brazos. Bella tomó a la niña en brazos y le pidió que vigilara a sus hermanos mientras ella iba a hablar con la enfermera.

—Puede que me hagan pasar con ella a la sala de curas.

—Será mejor que papá llegue pronto —tras esas palabras, guio a sus hermanos hasta unos asientos que había contra la pared.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —una mujer de unos cuarenta años se dirigió a Bella.

Enseguida comenzó a explorar a Lizzy. Ya no le quedaba más papel dentro de la nariz y no se había hecho daños importantes, aunque sí tuvieron que desinfectársela y la niña lloró un poco más.

Bella veía la sala de espera desde la consulta y se fijó en que Edward había llegado y estaba hablando con Alec. El niño parecía furioso y gesticulaba animosamente. Edward también parecía disgustado.

Y los otros niños hablaban todos a la vez.

Seguramente le estaban contando a Edward lo mala niñera que era. Y tenían razón.

—Ya puedes irte, cariño —la enfermera miró a Lizzy—.

Y no vuelvas a meterte nada en la nariz, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lizzy estiró los brazos hacia Bella.

Bella la tomó en brazos, agarró el carrito de Emily y se despidió de la enfermera antes de salir a la sala de espera.

—Edward, lo siento mucho —Bella le dio a la pequeña—. La enfermera dice que no se ha hecho nada grave. Supongo que ya te han contado lo que ha pasado —Bella le explicó lo que la enfermera había hecho.

Lizzy iba a ponerse bien, pero le dolía la nariz y eso era culpa de Bella. Edward la despediría por lo sucedido, y Bella lo merecía por no haber vigilado bien a la niña.

—Vamos a casa —Edward miró a sus hijos—. Los hospitales… —sin terminar la frase, guio a todo el mundo al exterior.

Bella condujo la furgoneta hasta la casa. Edward condujo su coche y Lizzy, Alec y Rob se fueron con él.

Bella nunca perdía de vista a los niños que cuidaba.

Lo supervisaba todo. Pero en casa de Edward había fallado en ese aspecto.

Cuando ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a la casa minutos más tarde, Jane agarró a Lizzy de la mano y le dijo que si se tumbaba en la cama con ella le leería un cuento. Madison las acompañó.

Rob se puso a montar en bici en el jardín y Alec miró a Bella con furia antes de volverse hacia su padre.

—No me gusta. No quiero que se quede. No es capaz de cuidar de todos nosotros y, al parecer, tú crees que es maravillosa, papá. Ni siquiera la conoces.

Se subió en su bicicleta y se alejó hasta el otro lado del jardín antes de que Edward pudiera replicar.

Así se quedaron solos Bella, Edward y Emily, que se había quedado dormida en el coche. Bella la sacó y la acostó en la cuna de viaje antes de ir a hablar con Edward. Lo único que podía hacer era asumir la responsabilidad y confiar en que Edward fuera capaz de olvidar su negligencia y confiar el cuidado de sus hijos a otra persona. Ella no sabía qué hacer respecto a Alec.

Edward estaba en la cocina.

—Estás comiendo galletas —dijo ella al verlo.

—Están muy buenas. No suelo comer galletas caseras a menudo y, puesto que mi hijo mayor ha hecho todo lo posible para que me sienta dolido, creo que me las merezco —Edward agarró otra galleta y, con la otra mano, sirvió dos tazas de té—. Podría comerme cientos en un día. Me sorprende que mis hijos me hayan dejado alguna.

—Acabábamos de sacarlas del horno cuando tuvimos que salir hacia el hospital —Bella miró a su alrededor—.

No he podido ni recoger, salimos pitando.

—Suele cundir el pánico —dijo él, y le entregó una taza de té—. Siéntate, Isabella.

Bella se sentó y bebió un sorbo de la reconfortante bebida. ¿Y Edward por qué no estaba gritando?

—Vas a despedirme de manera calmada, pero la única culpable soy yo —dijo con el corazón encogido—.

Permití que Lizzy fuera al baño y esperé unos minutos antes de ir a ver por qué no había regresado. Has debido de preocuparte mucho cuando recibiste el mensaje de Alec.

—No sé qué le pasa a ese niño —dijo Edward, y respiró hondo—. Estaba preocupado. Y lo admito, me enfadé durante un instante cuando me enteré de que estabais en el hospital. Quería culparte por no haber cuidado de ellos correctamente.

Igual que Alec la había culpado.

—Tenías todo el derecho a estar enfadado.

—Soy humano, Bella —se masajeó la nuca—. Durante un instante permití que mi preocupación se convirtiera en rabia. Pero el hecho de que Lizzy se llenara la nariz de papel higiénico no te convierte en una niñera negligente, por mucho que mi cabecita haya tratado de convencerme de lo contrario.

—Soy yo quien…

—Quien ha tenido que enfrentarse a la situación esta vez —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Son cinco niños, Bella. De entre cuatro y quince años. Es una casa grande. Da igual lo buena que seas en tu trabajo, en más de una ocasión habrá momentos en los que no puedas ver a uno de ellos. Lo comprendo. Soy su padre y me pasa todos los días. No puedes tenerlos atados a las sillas de la cocina durante todo el día. Y te pedí que me ayudaras con las tareas de la casa también.

—Supongo que sí —frunció el ceño—. Alec quería quedarse solo en casa esta mañana y no se lo he permitido. Pensé que no te gustaría.

—No —Edward dejó el té y se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla fijamente con sus ojos—.

Lizzy es perfectamente capaz de ir al baño sola y tú dejaste que lo hiciera. Ella se metió el papel mientra

s estaba allí. Salió nerviosa y tú le hiciste que soplara y la llevaste al hospital para asegurarte de que no le quedaba nada dentro y de que no se había hecho nada grave —le acarició la mano—.

No voy a despedirte, Bella. Fue un accidente y Lizzy está bien. Eso es lo que importa.

No iba a despedirla. No estaba furioso. Solo se había enfadado un momento y había sido por el miedo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella aliviada y se puso en pie.

Edward también se levantó y Bella lo miró.

—Me esforzaré en vigilarlos a todos a partir de ahora.

Edward la miró.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

No lo estaba, pero lo estaría. Quizá Edward notaba su confusión. Quizá había olvidado que ella no era una de sus hijas necesitando consuelo porque abrió los brazos y la abrazó un momento.

Bella permitió que la envolviera con sus fuertes brazos y la estrechara contra su cuerpo. Notó que estaba tenso. Y que se tensaba aún más cuando ella lo abrazó también.

Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo.

—Meteré el resto de las galletas en una lata —dijo Bella al separarse de él—. En cuanto eche un ojo a todo el mundo —se aclaró la garganta—. Edward, gracias por tu comprensión. No tendrás que volver a ir al hospital por algo así.

Bella se aseguraría de ello. Imaginaba que Edward habría tenido que ir al hospital en más de una ocasión cuando murió su esposa.

No sabía qué le había pasado, ni cómo había fallecido, pero había visto que los niños mostraban preocupación al entrar en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

Bella sospechaba que, en parte, la rabia de Alec también se había debido a eso.

Y temía que Edward se hubiera percatado de cómo le había afectado su abrazo. Su relación era puramente laboral y debía mantenerse así, ¡por muchos motivos!

—Me gustaría llevar a los niños a visitar el

hospital otra vez. Podemos llevar un regalo para donarlo a la planta de pediatría. Será una oportunidad para que los niños vean un aspecto más agradable del hospital.

Edward asintió. Bella confiaba poder convencer a Alec para que aceptara ir. Fue a ver a las niñas y después a los hijos de Edward. Rob estaba bien. Alec estaba jugando a un juego de ordenador.

Ella llamó a la puerta y esperó a que él volviera la cabeza.

—Alec…

—Mi padre me ha dicho que vas a quedarte —pausó el juego para hablar—. Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme.

—No. Eso es cierto —Bella contuvo un suspiró y se marchó.

Emily se estaba moviendo en la cuna y Bella la tomó en brazos para asearla antes de preparar la cena.

Lizzy estaba bien. Y Bella seguía teniendo trabajo y estaba agradecida por ello. Tratar con el hijo mayor de Edward le resultaría complicado, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Sabía que a pesar de su actitud era un buen chico.

«¿Y por qué se comporta así? ¿Notará la química que hay entre su padre y yo?»

Edward observó a Bella mientras preparaba a su familia para la noche. Había hecho la cena para todos mientras vigilaba lo que hacían sus hijos y entretenía a su pequeña, pero él notaba que todavía estaba tensa.

Tanya también se había quedado destrozada después de ir al hospital por primera vez con un niño herido.

Pero Bella no era Tanya, no se parecía en nada a su esposa fallecida. Edward había abrazado a Bella porque parecía que ella lo necesitaba, y enseguida se había percatado de que el abrazo podía haberse convertido en algo más. Él había deseado besarla.

Pero Bella se había separado de él y se había distanciado. Edward se había esforzado en separarse de él mentalmente. No se alegraba de sentirse atraído por Bella. No era el momento adecuado para que su libido despertara después de la hibernación y comenzara a darle problemas. Pero debía de ser solo una reacción física, porque sus sentimientos todavía estaban centrados en Tanya. Aunque Tanya ya no estaba a su lado…

Desde entonces, Edward solo quería centrarse en sus hijos y en su trabajo. Necesitaba que fuera así. No tenía nada para nadie más.

Y Alec se estaba comportando como un crío respecto al tema, y Edward se sentía muy mal. Nunca había pensado en cómo reaccionarían sus hijos si él quería empezar a salir con otra mujer. Era algo que no esperaba que sucediera. Pero aun así, le molestaba que Alec se comportara de manera agresiva con Bella cuando ella no lo merecía.

Era cierto que había sucedido lo de Lizzy, pero Alec sabía mejor que nadie que los accidentes eran posibles, y Alec había empezado a comportarse de esa manera antes de aquello.

Edward le había dicho a su hijo que tratara a Bella con respeto y estaría pendiente de si lo hacía o no.

No tenía sentido ir más allá, porque Edward no buscaba nada más que una relación laboral con Bella.

Mientras ella preparaba a los niños para la hora de dormir, él se había puesto a trabajar un rato más.

En aquellos momentos no le quedaba ninguna elección.

—Me marcho, Edward —le dijo Bella desde la puerta del estudio. Tenía a Emily dormida entre sus brazos y parecía insegura—. Gracias por colocar la sillita de bebé en la furgoneta esta mañana. Ah, y quería comentarte algo acerca del cumpleaños de Jane.

—Lo que quieras —suspiró—. El cumpleaños de Jane es la semana que viene.

—Sí. Puedo hacer una tarta, si quieres.

—Estaría bien —se aclaró la garganta—. Ya he comprado sus regalos y las cosas para la fiesta. Lo que no puedo aportar son otros niños aparte de mis hijos. No he tenido tiempo de encontrar amiguitos para ellos aquí —negó con la cabeza—. Es algo que no podré hacer durante los próximos días, pero una fiesta familiar será divertida.

Te veré el domingo —si la acompañaba al coche haría algo irracional, como intentar hablar de cosas con las que conseguiría que ambos se sintieran más extraños.

—Te mandaré un mensaje de texto cuando llegue a casa.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward —se marchó abrazando a Emily.

Una chiquilla que era madre de un bebé, pero que no era la madre de ninguno de los hijos de Edward.

Cuando regresara a su casa el domingo, ella habría superado el hecho de que Lizzy se hubiera hecho daño mientras estaba bajo su cuidado. Y con suerte, Alec

también habría cambiado de actitud ante la vida.

Edward regresó frente al ordenador y se aseguró de tener el teléfono móvil cerca para poder oír el mensaje de Bella.

Sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas del cajón y decidió que prepararía una lista de lo que necesitarían para el cumpleaños de Jane. Cuando Bella regresara el domingo, la revisarían y ultimarían los detalles.

Edward y Bella, porque para eso la estaba pagando.

Y solo por eso. Edward se comió unas patatas más y deseó no sentirse tan abatido al pensar en todo aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Pasaron los días y los viajes a Seatle cada vez le resultaban más duros. Muchas horas en la carretera y muchas horas de trabajo duro. Los días que estaba en casa sin la ayuda de Bella tenía que trabajar por la noche para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido durante el día.

Bella había hecho un trabajo estupendo para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jane. Edward miró hacia el jardín. No había mucha gente, pero suficiente para que Jane fuera feliz el día en que cumplía once años.

—Oh, Jane, ése es un buen regalo de cumpleaños. No creo que a mí me dejaran tener un regalo como ése —comentó una niña de la edad de Jane cuando ella abrió el regalo que le había comprado Edward.

Los invitados eran los hermanos y hermanas de Jane, Edward, Bella, Emily y tres chicas del pueblo que irían al mismo curso de Jane cuando empezara la escuela un mes más tarde.

Bella había encontrado unas posibles amiguitas para la niña.

—Mi padre me deja tenerlo porque sabe que seré responsable —dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió también.

—Los experimentos de química hay que hacerlos con mucho cuidado, pero creo que te gustarán mucho, Jane.

—Has acertado, Edward —dijo Bella—. Un juego de química ha sido una gran idea.

—Gracias —Edward se volvió para mirar a Bella y se fijó en que llevaba una falda de flores con un top negro sin mangas, unos pendientes de aro de madera y un collar a juego. Estaba muy guapa y parecía joven y enérgica.

Y Edward casi tenía cuarenta años y cinco hijos.

¿Qué diablos creía que Bella podía ver en él cuando ella podía tener a cualquier hombre de su edad? ¿Y por qué se hacía esa pregunta?

«Porque te sientes atraído por ella».

Pues tendría que dejar de sentirse atraído por ella. Pero en aquellos momentos, Bella no solo estaba preciosa, sino que parecía un poco preocupada o asustada.

Si tenía algo que ver con su trabajo, Edward necesitaba saberlo. ¿Sería que Alec seguía poniéndole las cosas difíciles?

Bella encendió las velas de la tarta.

—Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas, Jane—dijo una de las pequeñas—. Puedes venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños también. Es en marzo.

—Gracias —dijo Jane con entusiasmo—. Me encantaría.

Jane cerró los ojos un instante y sopló las velas.

La rueda de un andador chocó contra el pie de Edward.

Él miró y vio un par de ojos castaños muy parecidos a los de Bella. Emily sonrió.

—Muy bien, Jane —dijo Bella—. Es hora de servir la tarta y ver si está rica.

Bella había preparado la tarta la noche anterior.

Era muy dedicada a su trabajo. Realizaba las tareas de la casa con aparente facilidad y le había quitado un gran peso de encima a Edward.

Él disfrutaba teniéndola en casa. Especialmente los días que trabajaba desde allí.

«No es bueno que pienses así, Edward Cullen. Es una niñera que también te ha ayudado con la cocina y las tareas de la casa, es todo lo que debería ser para ti».

—¿Quieres hacer la búsqueda del tesoro, Jane?

Perdona —Bella pasó junto a Edward para supervisar el juego.

El dobladillo de su falda rozó la pierna de Edward y al bajar la vista él se fijó en las piernas esbeltas de Bella y respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma de su perfume mezclado con el calor de su piel y deseando…

—Ah, te dejaré espacio —Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y Bella agachó la cabeza. Edward sabía que Bella se fijaba en él tanto como él en ella. Y pensaba que si la besaba quizá pudiera averiguar por qué…

Edward se quedó paralizado al analizar lo que estaba pensando.

Bella se alejó un poco y la fiesta continuó, pero desde ese momento Edward no pudo acercarse a ella con normalidad.

Y por la manera en que ella evitaba su mirada, suponía que ella también estaba alerta de su presencia.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron los padres a recoger a sus hijas y pronto se quedaron a solas la familia Cullen y Bella y Emily.

Edward se volvió hacia Jane.

—¿Ahora que ha acabado la fiesta quieres descansar un poco o estrenar tu juego de química?

Jane lo miró un instante.

—Primero me gustaría leer los libros que venían en la caja. Y no deberíamos empezar a hacer nada de lo que viene ahí mientras Madison y Lizzy estén por aquí. Creo que será mejor que lo abramos cuando ya se hayan acostado, papá.

—Buen razonamiento, Jane —dijo Bella en voz baja mientras recogía la mesa. Solo Edward pudo oírla—.

Cuidas de tus hermanas y al mismo tiempo negocias para poder acostarte más tarde, todo en uno.

Se volvió pero Edward pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Jane.

Jane se marchó a leer un rato y Madison y Lizzy se pusieron a jugar con el papel de regalo y con un trozo de lazo. Bella les advirtió que no se metieran nada en la nariz, pero Lizzy ya había aprendido esa lección.

Emily seguía en su andador y Bella y Edward continuaron recogiendo.

Edward dijo de pronto:

—Jane ya tiene once años, y a esa edad yo le permití a Rob que se acostara una hora más tarde.

—Claro. Sabes lo que haces, Edward.

Bella frunció los labios y asintió.

—Gracias por haber encontrado a algunas niñas de su edad para que vinieran a su fiesta —dijo Edward.

—Conocía a una de ellas y estaba encantada de invitar a sus otras amigas. Me alegro de que se hayan llevado bien con Jane.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el enorme jardín. Incluso la casita del árbol estaba decorada con serpentinas. Bella le había pedido que las comprara y le había encargado a los niños que decoraran el lugar.

—Si tienes que trabajar, Edward, yo me quedaré por aquí —miró a las niñas y dijo—. De momento están contentas.

Se fijó en que Edward estaba mirando la casita del árbol y dijo:

—Ésta es una casa estupenda para los niños. Un día me gustaría explorar el resto de la finca, aunque supongo que para eso los niños tendrán que estar de buen humor.

Edward podía estar de buen humor. De hecho, estaba de muy buen humor en esos momentos.

—Te ayudaré a recoger —dijo Edward, diciéndose que no podía dejarla con todo aquello.

Trabajaron en equipo para recoger los restos del cumpleaños. Bella desaparecía de vez en cuando para ir a comprobar que los niños estuvieran bien.

Edward suponía que seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado con Lizzy.

Edward sacó la basura y miró a Bella que estaba en la terraza. Estaba tomando a su hija en brazos mientras le decía algo a Alec, quien había estado a punto de atropellarla con su bicicleta.

Alec miró a Bella de manera huraña e hizo lo mismo con su padre antes de alejarse con la bicicleta.

Alec tenía que cambiar de actitud porque Edward no quería que Bella se marchara por culpa de que el niño la tratara así.

«Quiero que siga trabajando aquí para tenerla cerca».

La idea invadió la cabeza de Edward, atravesando la barrera que había construido durante cuatro años a base de dolor.

—Acostaré a Emily a dormir la siesta. Creo que está agotada de tantas emociones.

Bella había entrado con él a la cocina. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado allí y ni de que estaba mirando al infinito pensando en el pasado y en Bella.

—No sé nada de tu vida excepto que estás criando a tu hija sola y que tratas muy bien a mis hijos.

—Me gusta cuidar de ellos —Bella se mordió el labio inferior—. Intento no agobiarlos, pero los vigilo a todos de cerca. También intento ganarme la confianza de Alec. Sigue enfadado por lo que sucedió con Lizzy y… Bueno, no sé qué más le está molestando. Creo que la fiesta de cumpleaños ha salido muy bien.

—Así es, y Alec va a tener que tranquilizarse —Edward no quería pensar en los motivos por los que Alec podía comportarse así. Si el niño pensaba que tenía derecho a decidir que Edward no pudiera tener vida social, se equivocaba.

—Bella, me gustaría que me contaras algo acerca de tu familia. ¿Dónde te criaste y cómo terminaste aquí en Por Angeles?

Ella permaneció un instante en silencio, respiró hondo y lo miró:

—Me crié en Forks, no muy lejos de aqui. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña. No me acuerdo de ellos. Me crié con una tía y ella murió durante mi último año de instituto. Tuve diferentes trabajos después de terminar los estudios hasta que decidí formarme como cuidadora infantil. Estando embarazada de Emily, vine aquí—se puso seria y continuó—. Voy a asegurarme de que mi hija tenga todo el amor y la seguridad que necesite a lo largo de su vida. De que siempre pueda contar conmigo y de que no se sienta abandonada.

¿Igual que Bella se había sentido sola por la pérdida de su familia?

Edward había tratado de convencerse de que no tenían nada en común, pero aquello…

¿Habría elegido Bella convertirse en niñera cualificada para intentar llenar el hueco que había dejado su familia?

—Tu vocación…

—Es algo que me gusta de verdad. Adoro a los niños y sé que hay muchos padres que quieren, o que tienen que trabajar mientras sus niños son pequeños. Es una elección personal. Pero yo prefiero tener a Emily conmigo. ¿Y tú? Has venido aquí desde Seattle pero, ¿qué hay de tu vida anterior? ¿Tienes más familia?

—A mi hermana y a mi cuñado. Mi padre murió hace diez años y mi madre se mudó a California. La veo una vez al año.

Bella asintió.

—Y la madre de los niños…

—Se llamaba Tanya —Edward respiró hondo. No era que le resultara difícil hablar de ella. Lo hacía a menudo con los niños.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo delante de Bella le dolía el pecho.

—La quería desde que éramos adolescentes. Estuvimos juntos dieciocho años. Tuvo un cáncer mientras estaba embarazada de Lizzy y los especialistas pensaron que podrían tratarla después, pero la perdí un mes después de dar a luz. Eso fue hace cuatro años.

Nada más decirlo, pensó si no debería arrepentirse.

No solía descubrir su alma ante los demás, y la pérdida de Tanya era algo que ya pertenecía al pasado. Había llorado por ella, pero después había tenido que continuar adelante con su vida, entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto admitir lo que ya sabía desde un principio? Que Tanya había sido el amor de su vida y que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para estar con ella.

Bella bajó la mirada un momento, pero después lo miró.

—Siento que la hayas perdido, Edward. Gracias por contarme cómo murió. Creo que no te he contado que volví a llevar a los niños al hospital. Solo pasamos para dejar un regalo en la zona infantil.

Creo que fue una buena experiencia para ellos.

—Me lo contó Jane —la miró—. Lo que quiero saber Bella es si tú estás bien. A veces noto preocupación en tu mirada.

Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de enderezar la espalda y alzar la barbilla.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Por supuesto que estoy bien.

Pero no era del todo verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo contaba?

Edward volvió a preguntárselo al día siguiente mientras sacaba algunas fotos familiares de la caja y las colgaba en la pared. La urna que contenía las cenizas de Tanya todavía estaba guardada.

Las fotos le parecían diferentes. Debía de ser por la nueva casa. Y si Bella le decía que estaba bien, él debía creerla.

Se concentró en su trabajo y durante los siguientes días consiguió no tener que ir a Seattle tan a menudo. Aun así tenía que trabajar muchas horas y cuando se sentía cansado comía paquetes de patatas fritas. Ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que Bella estuviera por allí, ni cuando oía su voz desde el estudio.

«Muy bien, Edward. Así es como debe de ser».

Al menos parecía que había convencido a Alec acerca de que solo estaba interesado en Bella por cómo cuidaba de su familia, y Bella parecía que empezaba a ganárselo poco a poco.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Los días pasaban y Bella seguía muy pendiente de Edward.

¿Por qué le pasaba aquello si él le había contado lo mucho que había amado a su esposa? Ella no tenía ninguna confianza en los hombres y era evidente que nunca podría competir con Tanya aunque quisiera.

—Creo que estoy confundida —murmuró Bella mientras metía la ropa sucia en la lavadora.

Quizá tenía que creer que no todos los hombres eran egoístas y despreocupados como James, el padre de Emily. Quizá eso fuera todo.

¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿por qué cada vez que veía a Edward se le aceleraba el pulso?

—Bella, quería preguntarte si te gustaría…

—Oh, Edward. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Él llevaba las gafas puestas así que debía de haber estado trabajando en el despacho. Y estaba tan cerca que Bella podría haberle acariciado las comisuras de sus labios o su cabello alborotado.

Y Edward podría haberse resistido a todo aquello porque ella no era más que su empleada y no era de su edad.

—Oh. Um… —«Isabella piensa en otra cosa que no sea en lo atractivo que está»—. ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Edward? —con tan solo pronunciar su nombre se estremeció.

Edward la miró y se fijó en sus labios antes de posar la vista sobre sus ojos:

—Durante los dos próximos días no tengo mucho que hacer en Seattle y había pensado llevar a los niños a la playa.

Edward quería llevar a su familia a la playa. Bella perdería dos días de estar cerca de él.

«Perderás dos días de trabajo. Recuerda que todavía no has conseguido que Harry Clearwater acepte por escrito a darte algún tiempo extra para hacer los pagos».

Bella había conseguido hablar con aquel hombre. Él le había dicho que debía de continuar pagando lo que pudiera mientras se planteaba una posible negociación. Pero no era suficiente seguridad.

Bella no quería que Edward notara su temor. Gracias a James Witherdale había aprendido a que únicamente debía depender de sí misma. Por su bien y el de su hija.

—Parece un plan divertido. Seguro que a los niños les encanta. ¿Cuándo pensáis marcharos?

—Mañana —dijo Edward.

—Mañana —repitió Bella—. Muy bien…

—¿Podrás venir con nosotros? ¿Emily y tú? He buscado unos días en los que no tienes que cuidar de otros niños —dio un paso atrás al ver que estaban demasiado cerca—. No tienes que venir, pero a mí me facilitaría las cosas. Dos adultos vigilando en el agua son mejor que uno.

—Por el bien de los niños. Siempre es mejor que haya dos adultos cuando hay tantos niños en el agua.

Bella nunca había llevado a Emily a la playa.

Podría irse con Edward.

«Y disfrutar de dos días de sol, surf y arena con un hombre estupendo».

—Estaré encantada de ir contigo, Edward —dijo Bella.

—Me alegro. Me quedaré más tranquilo.

—Yo también, Edward.

Quizá pasar un par de días fuera ayudara a Bella a pensar una solución para su casa. Si no, tendría que empezar a llamar al resto de puertas y confiar en encontrar un gran trabajo. Un trabajo que pudiera compaginar con los otros dos que ya tenía.

¿Y quién tenía que dormir o descansar mientras pudiera asegurarse de que Emily estuviera feliz y de tener dinero para pagar la deuda? Cuando Edward salió del cuarto de la lavadora, Bella lo siguió.

—Será mejor que hable con los niños para hacer la maleta.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

helenagonzalez26-athos

kirtash96

Basileia75 


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

—¿Todo el mundo preparado para el viaje a la playa?

—Bella había supervisado las visitas al baño de los más pequeños y había esperado a que todos encontraran lo necesario para el viaje.

También hizo su maleta y la de Emily y revisó lo que habían empaquetado para los niños. Rob había metido dos pelotas de fútbol y un tubo entero de pelotas de tenis. Las niñas querían llevarse los cubos para recoger caracolas. Y Bella había metido las palas porque imaginaba que alguno querría hacer un castillo de arena.

Afortunadamente, la furgoneta era grande. Bella ató a Emily en la sillita de viaje y esperó mientras los Cullen se acomodaban alrededor de su hija. Todos estaban agitados menos Alec. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse amiga del niño, pero él seguía tratándola con desconfianza.

Entonces, Alec le pegó un codazo a Rob en las costillas y lo retó a hacer una carrera por la playa cuando llegaran, Rob se rio y ambos niños sonrieron.

Bella se relajó al verlos y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos a la playa.

—Después de que paremos en la tienda para comprar todo lo que sé que van a pedir en cuanto empecemos el viaje —dijo Edward, observando cómo se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Parar está bien. Sobre todo para comprar lo que los niños necesitan —se fijó en Edward y en lo atractivo que estaba con el polo azul que llevaba y que resaltaba en su piel—. Tendremos que tener cuidado con el sol y no ir a la playa durante las peores horas del día.

Bella no tenía sombrilla, pero Edward llevaba tres en el maletero.

Los niños comenzaron a charlar y a hacer preguntas a Edward y a Bella. Bella contestó algunas y respiró hondo, inhalando la loción de afeitar que se había puesto Edward.

—¿Bella? —por el tono de Edward, ella sospechó que él le había hecho una pregunta y que ella no la había oído debido a que estaba pensando en lo bien que olía.

—Lo siento, Edward. ¿Qué has dicho? —miró por la ventana y vio que se habían parado frente al supermercado—. Uy, ¿quieres que entre por las cosas?

¿Tienes una lista? ¿Quieres que cuide a los niños? ¿O entramos todos?

—Vamos todos —dijo Rob, y los niños bajaron de la furgoneta a la velocidad de un rayo—. Lo hacemos en todos los viajes. Es divertido.

Edward bajó a Emily de la silla y la tomó en brazos para entrar en el supermercado. Los niños eligieron una bolsa de patatas cada uno y algunos dulces.

Después empezaron a discutir sobre qué otras cosas debían o no debían de comprar.

De pronto, Alec pareció darse cuenta de que estaba comportándose como un niño, agarró su bolsa de patatas, la pagó en la caja y salió de la tienda.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Debo salir detrás de él, Edward?

—Déjalo —Edward observó a su hijo mientras salía de la tienda—. A veces necesita su espacio.

Bella se dio cuenta de que en muy poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la sensación de tener una familia mientras cuidaba de los hijos de Edward.

Sabía que para no perder su casa a lo mejor tenía que salir de Por angeles y buscar otro trabajo y que así no volvería a ver a Edward ni a su familia. No podía temer tal cosa. La única familia que tenía era Emily, y la pequeña era todo en su vida.

—¿Qué te apetece, Bella? —Edward señaló hacia las estanterías—. Es una tradición comprar chucherías para los viajes en coche. Quizá no sea una tradición saludable pero es un placer, así que elige algo para ti, y para Emily, si es que hay algo que ella pueda tomar.

Edward había escogido unos caramelos con sabor a fruta y Jess agarró una caja de minihelados para su Bella.

—Emily puede pasarse una hora entera ensuciándose mientras se come uno de éstos. ¿Puedes compartir tus caramelos conmigo, Edward?

—Por supuesto —él todavía tenía a Emily entre sus brazos. Parecía cansado, como si tampoco hubiera dormido bastante ese día.

A menudo, Edward tenía cara de cansado. Bella se había esforzado mucho para ayudarlo, pero él seguía concentrado para terminar su trabajo en Seattle y organizar el cuidado de sus hijos y de la casa.

—Te ayudaré mucho con ellos, Edward. Me aseguraré de que tengas la oportunidad de descansar durante los próximos dos días.

—Eres muy generosa, Bella. Yo…

—Vamos, papá —dijo Rob—. Ya estamos.

—Bella, ¿qué tipo de bañador has traído? —Madison le preguntó a Bella—. El mío tiene puntos de color rosa, amarillo y azul y es muy bonito. Lizzy tiene el mío antiguo porque ya me queda pequeño, pero a ella no le importa.

—Yo he traído un bikini —dijo Bella, sin mirar a Edward—. Pero no me baño demasiado.

—¿Cómo es? ¿De qué color? —preguntó Madison con inocencia.

—Bueno, es amarillo y tiene dibujos de abejas. Suelo ponérmelo con un pareo por encima. ¿Sabes lo que es un pareo? —Bella quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con la hija más tímida de Edward y quería describir su pareo en lugar del bañador.

Trató de convencerse de que Edward no estaba escuchándola y de que, al fin y al cabo, su bañador no era tan excitante. Tras una rápida explicación acerca de su pareo, añadió:

—Vamos a pagar esto para poder regresar a la furgoneta —guio a todo el mundo hacia las cajas—.

Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos a la playa.

—Madison no quería importunarte con sus preguntas —le dijo Edward en voz baja mientras los niños corrían hasta la furgoneta—. Y estoy seguro de que estarás preciosa con tu bañador de abejas.

—Sé que Madison lo ha preguntado por curiosidad —dijo Bella, preguntándose si Edward estaba coqueteando con ella. ¿O simplemente le estaba gastando una broma? Bella lo miró y descubrió que había hecho ambas cosas. ¿Podía ser cierto que Edward se sintiera atraído por ella?

«¿Y por qué te alegras, Bella? Ya es bastante malo que tú te hayas fijado en él. ¿De veras quieres pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando la última vez que te interesaste por un hombre perdiste toda tu confianza en ellos?»

¡Había montones de motivos por los que Bella no debía fijarse en aquel hombre!

Edward comenzó el viaje con música rock. Sus hijos se quejaron, pero él los ignoró.

Cuando bajó la música, veinte minutos más tarde, Bella lo miró y se rio.

—Mirándolo por el lado bueno, poniéndoles esa música también los educas.

—¿Cómo sabías que así es como yo lo justifico? —la miró un instante.

La mirada de sus ojos era tan dulce que él se alegró de tener que concentrarse en la carretera y de no poder quedarse atrapado en la inmensidad de su mirada. Aquellos ojos dejaban entrever más de lo que ella pensaba.

¿Empezaba a estar demasiado interesado por Isabella Swan?

Él había dicho que aquel viaje lo había planeado para sus hijos, pero también para Bella y Emily. Él quería que los acompañaran, y no solo porque le pareciera buena idea tener otro adulto con ellos.

Edward quería hacer algo por Bella que ella pudiera disfrutar, ofrecerle algo que no pudiera tener de otro modo.

Quería que desapareciera la preocupación de su mirada. Verla relajada, aunque fuera por un rato, tal y como él conseguía relajarse a veces.

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me relajé?»

Edward podría relajarse con Bella.

Una vez más, ese pensamiento invadió su cabeza.

Era lo último que debía pensar ya que ¿por qué diablos iba a querer Bella relajarse con él? Era una mujer joven que probablemente pensaba que la música rock era algo del pasado. Y además Edward sentía que estaba siendo infiel al recuerdo de Tanya y… ¿todavía la quería?

Por supuesto que quería a Tanya. Pero había superado su muerte porque no le había quedado más remedio.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Lizzy.

—No, todavía no —Edward se concentró en llevar a su familia a la playa.

E intentó dejar de pensar en la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, tratando de no fijarse en como el aire acondicionado movía el mechón de pelo que tenía contra la mejilla. Ni en el suave olor de su perfume mezclado con el aroma de su piel.

Edward no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su responsabilidad como padre de familia. No era que evitase otros asuntos. Simplemente trataba de ser práctico.

**oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

—Buen tiro, Rob. Bien hecho —Bella observó correr detrás del balón al hijo de Edward.

Eran las siete de la tarde y los Cullen disfrutaban de su visita a la playa. Jess tenía que admitir que también estaba emocionada.

Había hecho un día precioso y empezaba a atardecer.

La brisa del mar era fresca y el sol ya calentaba con menos fuerza. La playa era muy extensa y estaba llena de caracolas que podrían recoger al día siguiente.

Las olas rompían en la orilla.

Bella contempló la escena una vez más. Emily estaba sentada en una toalla enorme bajo una sombrilla. Era feliz golpeando unos cubos con una pala de plástico.

Alec y su padre estaban en el agua. Aunque el niño nadaba muy bien y era responsable, Edward no dejaba de vigilarlo. Rob ya se había bañado y estaba corriendo por la playa. Madison y Lizzy estaban construyendo un castillo de arena.

Bella no se había bañado. Por supuesto que le habría encantado hacerlo, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Se alegraba de no tener que mostrar el bañador de abejas que llevaba bajo el pareo.

Edward también era un buen nadador, aunque Bella había intentado no fijarse mucho en él desde que se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bañador.

—Te toca darte un baño, Bella. Alec y yo vamos a descansar un poco. Yo cuidaré de Emily mientras estés en el agua —miró a la pequeña y vio que estaba contenta jugando—. Parece tranquila.

Edwrad tenía el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua caían sobre su torso musculoso. Sus pantalones cortos se pegaban a su cuerpo.

¡Bella no debería fijarse en el cuerpo de Edward!

Edward la miró de nuevo. Era como si se hubiese percatado de que él la estaba mirando y aprovechara para fijarse en los hombros desnudos de Bella.

Edward tenía anchas espaldas y la musculatura bien definida.

«Mira hacia otro lado», se ordenó Bella.

Su abdomen era muy plano.

Bella deseaba acariciar su cuerpo salado.

—Creo que no voy a bañarme —«probablemente se incendie el mar por el calor que me ha provocado lo que acabo de pensar»—. No, no creo que me bañe.

No quería quedarse en bikini delante de todos. Miró el pareo que llevaba y después hacia la playa. Había varias mujeres que llevaban bañadores más llamativos que el suyo.

—Con este viaje quería ofrecerles algo diferente a los niños, y a Emily y a ti. Ir a la playa y no bañarse no es muy emocionante. Prometo que no me reiré de tu bañador de abejas.

Alec se había separado de ellos y, por un momento, Bella sintió que Edward y ella eran las únicas personas de la playa, aparte de los niños que estaban a su alrededor.

Era probable que Edward ni siquiera la mirara. Solo quería que ella disfrutara y ella se estaba comportando de manera ridícula.

—Nado bastante bien —Bella decidió que se metería en el agua—. Me aseguraré de que no me pase nada ahí fuera. Tendrás que vigilar a todos los niños mientras yo no estoy.

Como si Edward no supiera que era necesario cuidar de sus hijos. Y de Emily, por supuesto.

—Está bien —Bella se quitó el pareo sin mirar a Edwrad.

—Tienes un cuerpo bonito —dijo él, medio susurrando—. Supongo que lo sabía, pero no lo imaginaba —la miró de arriba abajo y se volvió, mientras Bella trataba de caminar hacia el agua con naturalidad sobre la arena.

Empezó a nadar y trató de no pensar nada más que en el agua y el sonido de las olas. No lo consiguió.

«Edward no me ha mirado de manera intensa», se aseguró. «Claro, igual que tú tampoco lo has mirado a él de esa manera».

Bella movió los brazos y las piernas para avanzar contra las olas, pero sin perder de vista la orilla, imaginándose que era un corcho flotando a la deriva.

—Papá, ¿puedo tener un pareo como el de Bella? ¿Y por qué Jane, Lizzy y yo no tenemos bikinis? —preguntó Madison, mientras se sentaba junto a Edward sobre la toalla donde estaba Emily.

La hija de Bella había notado su ausencia, pero estaba distraída con los demás niños.

Edward también estaba distraído. La imagen de Bella quitándose el pareo sobre la arena invadía su mente.

Bella era atractiva y las curvas de su cuerpo estaban en el sitio adecuado. Edward suponía que sería muy agradable abrazarla.

—¿Papá? —Madison llamó su atención dándole un golpecito con el dedo—. ¿Me has oído?

—Vosotras tenéis esos bañadores porque os quedan muy bien —dejó de mirar a Bella y continuó—. Bella tiene ese bikini porque también le queda muy bien.

—No debería vestir así cuando se supone que está cuidando de nosotros —dijo Alec con tono enfadado—.

Solo intenta conseguir que te fijes en ella, y tú no paras de mirarla. La odio y ¡ojalá nunca la hubieras contratado!

—¿Qué te pasa, Alec? —Edward se volvió y miró a su hijo.

—Lo digo en serio, y no me pidas que me disculpe, papá, porque no lo haré. Además, la tratas como si fuera parte de la familia. Y no lo es. Solo es una niñera y ni siquiera hace bien su trabajo porque dejó que Lizzy se hiciera daño.

—Pide disculpas, Alec —Edward se puso en pie.

Alec negó con la cabeza y se alejó caminando.

Edward no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Bella estaba allí. Se volvió y vio que ella estaba poniéndose el pareo con una sonrisa forzada.

—No lo fuerces para que se disculpe, Edward. De todos modos, si lo hiciera, no lo diría en serio.

¿Era cierto que había visto cómo el deseo nublaba la mirada de Bella al fijarse en su torso desnudo? ¿Y qué significaba para él?

¿Debería preocuparse únicamente por el comportamiento de Alec e ignorar el resto? Deseaba salir detrás de Alec y pedirle una explicación y una disculpa, aunque sabía que terminarían discutiendo porque su hijo no entraría en razón y él no quería ser demasiado tolerante.

¿O debía intentar solucionarlo con Bella?

—No puedo permitir que hable de esa manera.

—No, pero puedes dejarle un tiempo para que se tranquilice —dijo Bella—. De todos modos, gracias por el baño, y si crees que visto de forma inapropiada…

—No creo tal cosa —Edward frunció el ceño—. Y Alec solo quería provocar —se sentía cada vez más enfadado y trató de contenerse. Algo le decía que cuando se parara a pensar por qué le había molestado tanto el comportamiento de Alec, tendría que lidiar con muchas preguntas que no estaba seguro de poder contestar.

—Bueno, el baño ha sido estupendo. Hacía años que no me bañaba en el mar —Bella respiró hondo—. Si crees que sería mejor sustituirme por otra niñera con la que Alec se lleve mejor, Edward…

—No será necesario —Edward agradecía su oferta, pero no pensaba dejarla marchar—. No quiero perderte, Bella.

Quería decir que necesitaba su ayuda.

¿Eso era todo lo que quería decir?

Edward la miró un momento. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella. Incluso a pesar del conflicto que estaba teniendo con Alec, Edward deseaba que llegara el final del día y que los niños se acostaran. ¿Y por qué deseaba tal cosa?

¿Para poder encontrar un momento de intimidad y besar a Bella? Eso le encantaría. ¿De verdad creía que así resolvería algo? Solo serviría para complicar más las cosas.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado —se sentía inseguro y no estaba acostumbrado—. Creo que deberíamos recoger todo y regresar a la casa —se puso en pie y empezó a recoger.

De regreso pararían a comprar fish and chips para cenar. Después, acostarían a los niños y éstos se quedarían dormidos enseguida porque habían tenido un día muy largo.

—Mamá solía hacer unos castillos estupendos cuando íbamos a la playa —le dijo Rob a Bella.

Alec ya había empezado a caminar hacia la furgoneta.

—¿Qué tipo de castillos recuerdas, Rob? —preguntó Bella alborotándole el cabello, antes de agacharse para recoger a su hija.

Era la primera vez que Edward oía a sus hijos hablar de Tanya con Bella. Pero no era ése el motivo por el que las palabras de Rob lo hicieron reaccionar.

No había pensado en Tanya ni un solo minuto desde que estaban en la playa. Por primera vez desde su muerte, Edward no había pensado en la madre de sus hijos. Todos sus pensamientos habían estado centrados en Bella.

Alec había mostrado su enfado con Bella, y con Edward, pero ¿en realidad tendría que ver con aquello? ¿Se habría percatado de que su padre se estaba apartando de esos recuerdos y por eso estaba resentido? Edward se sentía perdido y no encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas. No quería olvidar a Tanya.

No podía olvidarla.

Rob comenzó a explicar lo que recordaba acerca de cómo eran los castillos que solía hacer con su madre. Edward también añadió algo al respecto, sobre todo porque sabía que si no lo hacía a los niños le habría parecido extraño. Una vez que todos estaban en la furgoneta, se sintió culpable. Le había entregado su corazón a Tanya y, sin embargo, no había pensado en ella. ¿Y por qué le parecía bien desear a Isabella Swan?

¿Pensar en compartir cosas con ella que habían formado parte de su matrimonio? No solo en la cercanía física, sino en amistad y en llegar a conocer a una mujer deseando que formara parte de su vida. En comprenderla mejor.

Edward arrancó la furgoneta.

No tenía respuestas. Lo único que tenía eran preguntas que no quería tener y un hijo con el que tendría que hablar cuando encontrara el momento.


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

—Por fin están fuera de combate —dijo Bella cuando se reunió con Edward en el porche delantero de la casa de la playa. Era casi medianoche. Los más pequeños estaban sobre excitados de cansancio.

Edward se había llevado a Alec en la furgoneta después de cenar y ambos habían regresado con mala cara. Alec parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Bella se había percatado y trató de que el resto de los niños no se acercaran a él para que no se sintiera avergonzado. Sentía lástima por aquel niño y deseaba encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, o al menos, de hacerle saber que no pretendía hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia Edward no habían cambiado. Esa noche, quería agradarlo, igual que quería ganarse a su hijo. Aquella mezcla de sentimientos no le resultaba sencilla.

—Gracias, Bella. Ha sido un día largo —Edward estaba sentado en el balancín. Se agachó y recogió dos copas de vino blanco del suelo. Después, le entregó una a Bella.

Bella se sentó a su lado y aceptó la copa.

—¿Dónde has encontrado esto? —suspiró ella.

—Estaba en la nevera, corre a cargo de la inmobiliaria —sonrió Edward—. Creo que esta noche nos hemos ganado una copa.

—No voy a discutir —Bella bebió un sorbo de vino y cerró los ojos mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta.

Edward comenzó a mover el balancín y ella se recostó para escuchar el sonido del océano y sentir la brisa marina y el sabor del vino.

«¿Y Edward, Bella? ¿Él también está afectando a tus sentidos?»

Ella era muy consciente de que lo tenía a su lado.

Sus piernas estaban casi rozándose. Edward tenía la copa de vino en una mano. El otro brazo lo tenía apoyado en el respaldo del columpio. Si ella se recostaba un poco más, prácticamente descansaría en sus brazos.

Eso era lo que quería Bella. Y ése era el problema.

Deseaba que Edward la abrazara y no podía permitirse desear tal cosa. Había demasiados motivos. Era la empleada de Edward. Su casa corría peligro.

Necesitaba mantener su trabajo con Edward todo lo posible para conseguir dinero y poder pagar la deuda de su casa.

Edward acababa de hablar con Alec para intentar que tuviera una actitud mejor hacia ella. Bella era joven.

Edward mucho mayor. Y él era el jefe.

También había otros motivos por los que Bella no podía confiar…

—Espero que el día de hoy no te haya agotado demasiado, Bella —dijo Edwrad en el silencio de la noche.

Ella volvió la cabeza. La luz del salón iluminaba ligeramente el exterior. Ella había salido por las puertas correderas para reunirse con Edward en el porche. La luz iluminaba lo justo para que pudiera ver el rostro de Edward y deseara acariciarlo.

—No, no estoy agotada pero, ¿y tú, Edward? No creo que hayas conseguido descansar mucho hoy —de hecho, Bella pensaba que quizá Edward se hubiera excedido porque parecía muy cansado cuando se marcharon de la playa.

También le daba la sensación de que se había entristecido cuando Rob mencionó que solían construir castillos de arena con Tanya. La esposa de Edward.

Tanya había sido una mujer bella de ojos azules y una sonrisa que Edward debía de ver reflejada en sus hijas a diario. Bella había visto sus fotos en casa de Edward.

Y la charla con Alec tampoco debía de haberle resultado fácil a Edward.

—Con dormir bien esta noche estaré bien —dijo Edward, disminuyendo el movimiento del columpio. Al hacerlo, su muslo rozó la pierna de Bella. Ella llevaba una falda y una camiseta. Edward iba en pantalón corto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tela de la ropa ella notó que le ardía la piel como consecuencia del roce.

—¿Qué tienes planeado para los niños mañana?

—Espero que no se despierten al amanecer…

Bella suspiró.

Edward se calló.

Se miraron un momento y Bella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Bella —Edward pronunció su nombre con deseo.

Ella debía decir que no, debía levantarse y marcharse, pero no pudo. Deseaba a Edward y se sentía muy atraída por él.

Cuando Edward agachó la cabeza, ella alzó la cara y sus labios se encontraron. Él apoyó el pie en el suelo y detuvo el leve movimiento del columpio.

Edward abrazó a Bella mientras la besaba. Ella apoyó una mano sobre su torso y colocó la otra sobre su nuca. No imaginaba que pudiera desprender tanto calor, ni que pudiera besar de esa manera. Todo estaba bien. Los niños estaban dormidos. Edward y ella podían hacer aquello y no hacerle daño a nadie.

Edward la besó con delicadeza y ella percibió el sabor del vino en su boca. Su copa estaba por algún sitio, en el suelo. Ella ni siquiera recordaba haberla terminado. Quería culpar al vino por su abandono, pero no podía hacerlo.

La sensación que experimentaba en su interior no se debía a la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Era el efecto que Edward provocaba en ella y Bella no quería que se le pasara nunca. Edward la besaba de forma apasionada y Bella se derretía bajo su boca. Eso era lo que sentía Edward cuando sus labios se encontraban.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se centraba en la mujer que tenía delante. Edward se había preguntado cómo Bella podía sentirse atraída por él, qué era lo que veía en un hombre de su edad.

Además estaba Alec con su comportamiento difícil, y la propia confusión de Edward.

Y allí estaban, besándose de una manera que no solo saciaba su curiosidad sino que invocaba ternura. Un tipo de ternura que él solo habría compartido con Tanya…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué corría ese riesgo cuando no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada que no hubiera entregado ya a la mujer que había amado con toda su alma? ¿Cómo podía estar con Bella cuando su hijo mayor estaba dentro, enfadado y disgustado porque pensaba que Edward se estaba saltando los límites con una empleada?

Alec le había recriminado ese tipo de cosas a Edward, junto con otras acusaciones como, por ejemplo, que no estaba honrando a su madre. Y Edward no había sido capaz de discutir porque Alec tenía razón acerca de que Bella era su empleada y porque, en el fondo, pensaba de un modo parecido a él.

Edward sujetó a Bella por los hombros y se separó de ella.

No podía ser.

Una ola de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él. Por haber hecho algo equivocado y desleal. No podía recordar qué sentía al besar a Tanya. El recuerdo había quedado enterrado bajo lo que había experimentado al besar a la niñera de sus hijos. Edward siempre había sido capaz de recordarlo.

Sin embargo, aquel beso había sido algo especial, excepcional, pero ¿estaría pensando en ellos porque anhelaba que alguien le diera cariño?

—Ha sido a causa del ambiente —Bella hablaba con cierto pánico en la voz—. El mar, lo tarde que es y el estar aquí sentados. No significa nada. No habíamos pensado…

Pero sí lo habían pensado, ¿no? Edward sabía que Bella se reuniría con él en el porche y él la había esperado, consciente de que iba a besarla a pesar de lo que opinara su hijo y de todos los motivos que tenía para considerar que no debía hacerlo.

Bella había hecho la ronda por la casa para comprobar que todos los niños estuvieran bien y había salido. Edward estaba seguro de que ella también sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Bella era joven, madre soltera y trabajaba para él.

¿Por qué la había puesto en una situación donde podía sentirse vulnerable, independientemente de que ella hubiera estado preparada para acompañarlo?

Era evidente que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

Igual que él.

—No tenía derecho a hacer eso, Bella. Sin embargo, una parte de mí deseaba que pasara —odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía hacer que pareciera que ella había sido la que había intentado que sucediera—. Eso era casi peor, porque sé que no puedo…

—Lo sé —Bella lo interrumpió con sus palabras—. Lo sé, Edward —se puso en pie. La expresión de su rostro era tensa—. Es tarde. Y es posible que los niños se levanten temprano. Yo tendré que levantarme también para estar con ellos y hacer lo posible para intentar ganarme a Alec otra vez, después de que comentara sus sentimientos hacia mí —hizo una pausa—. Así que, buenas noches y que descanses bien.

A veces me preocupa verte demasiado cansado.

Bella entró en la casa. Edward recogió las copas, las llevó a la cocina y se aseguró de que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Seguiría la recomendación de Bella y se iría a dormir y, al día siguiente, cuando despertara recordaría lo que sentía al besar a Tanya.

No habría más Edward y Bella, porque Edward y Bella no existían. Al menos, no de otra manera aparte de jefe y empleada. Quizá se había sentido tentado, quizá había tenido que hablar con Alec acerca de su derecho a tener vida propia, pero nada de todo eso cambiaba el hecho de que la relación con aquella joven niñera tenía que ser únicamente laboral.

Edward se dirigió a la cama.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Bella se apoyó contra la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Emily y oyó como Edward revisaba que toda la casa estuviera cerrada, comprobando que sus hijos y ellas estaban en un lugar seguro antes de irse a dormir.

Edward la había besado. Bella todavía temblaba a causa del efecto que el beso le había causado. No quería pensar en ello porque temía descubrir emociones que no podía permitirse tener.

Él la había apartado, y seguramente se arrepentía de haberla besado incluso antes de que el beso hubiera terminado. Bella había visto en su mirada la idea de que ella le causaría demasiados problemas como para que le mereciera la pena.

Algunos problemas podían ser la actitud de Alec hacia ella, y el hecho de que ella trabajara para él.

Pero cuando algo era verdaderamente importante la gente encontraba soluciones.

«No quieres que Edward encuentre una solución, Bella».

Bella no tenía lo que necesitaría invertir en el aspecto emocional. Tenía que vivir su vida y confiar en sí misma, ser la mejor madre posible para Emily y la mejor niñera posible y, excepto el amor que sentía por su hija, debía mantener enterrados ese tipo de sentimientos para permanecer a salvo y no sufrir el rechazo de nadie.

Bella se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama que estaba junto a la cuna de su hija. Sacó el pijama de la maleta, se lo puso y se metió en la cama deseando quedarse dormida y que al día siguiente no recordara cómo había sido sentir la boca de Edward sobre la suya, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo y la sensación de seguridad que había experimentado entre sus brazos.

No existía tal seguridad. Edward tampoco podía dársela.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

—Comer en una mesa de picnic es divertido. Me alegro que hayamos pensado en ello —Jane acogió enseguida la idea de desayunar en el jardín.

Edward lo había sugerido para permitir que Bella durmiera un rato más.

No era porque no estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a ella después del beso que habían compartido. Edward miró hacia donde estaba Alec.

¿Sería por lo delicada que estaba la relación con su hijo?

En parte, pero también porque él no había sido capaz de olvidar el beso.

—¿Hay más zumo de naranja, papá? —preguntó Rob al levantar la botella de zumo y descubrir que estaba vacía.

—Sigue desayunando, Rob. Yo iré por más zumo —Edward dejó a los niños y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar oyó ruido en la habitación de Bella. Al levantarse se había fijado en que la puerta estaba cerrada y, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba medio abierta.

¿Se habría asomado Lizzy? Era experta en asomarse a los sitios que no tenían la puerta cerrada con llave. Edward dudó un instante y decidió ir a cerrarla.

Eran las seis de la mañana y quería que Bella durmiera todo lo que pudiera. Y Emily también.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró hacia el interior de la habitación. En la cuna estaba la pequeña, destapada y tumbada boca abajo y con el trasero en pompa. Edward no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Entonces, miró hacia la cama que estaba junto a la cuna y, al ver que Bella llevaba un pijama corto de flores y que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo, dejó de sonreír. Bella también estaba destapada y dormía tumbada boca abajo.

Y sí, Edward seguía sintiéndose atraído por ella y solo había necesitado una mirada para comprobarlo.

Pero había más que eso. Edwrad sentía una presión en el pecho debida a que deseaba entrar en la habitación, meterse en la cama y acurrucarse y junto a Bella. Lo deseaba y no solo se trataba de una sensación física. Edward temía que no solo la deseaba sexualmente, sino que sentía algo más serio por ella.

—¡Gu! —se oyó desde la cuna.

Edward miró y vio que Emily estaba sonriéndole.

—¿Quieres levantarte, Emily? —susurró Edward y se acercó a la cuna.

La pequeña se puso en pie y se agarró a los barrotes de la cuna.

Edward la tomó en brazos, buscó un pañal y todo lo necesario para cambiarla y la llevó a la habitación de las niñas. Dos minutos más tarde ya la tenía cambiada en sus brazos, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar el zumo de la nevera y llevó a Emily con el resto de los niños.

Los niños empezaron a jugar con la pequeña. Era un bebé precioso. Edward se había olvidado de cómo eran a esa edad. Emily estaba completamente despierta pero mimosa. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y miró a los niños.

Alec estaba sentado a la derecha de la silla de Edward.

Emily estiró los brazos hacia él y balbuceó.

—Creo que quiere irse contigo, Alec —Edward miró a su hijo.

—No sé por qué le gusto tanto —masculló Alec, pero tomó a Emily y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Edward miró de nuevo a su hijo mayor y pensó en lo rápido que pasaban los años. Esperaba que su hijo y él no estuvieran siempre en desacuerdo. No quería que eso sucediera, y creía que Alec tampoco lo deseaba.

Entonces, Edward pensó en lo que había sentido al ver a Bella dormida en la cama. Quizá lo que sentía era soledad y al estar en compañía de Bella no había podido evitar besarla y, por supuesto, deseaba besarla otra vez…

Edward se sirvió un plato de cereales con leche y comenzó a hablar con los niños acerca de lo que harían durante el día antes de regresar a su casa.

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

—Me has dejado dormir —dijo Bella con voz de sorpresa cuando se reunió con ellos para desayunar.

Se había despertado al oír a Emily en el jardín y supuso que Edward la había sacado de la habitación para que ella pudiera dormir un poco más.

Bella nunca había comenzado el día sin tener que cuidar de Emily. Y la idea de que Edward hubiera entrado en la habitación y la hubiera visto dormida…

¿Y si estaba roncando?

—Ya te has vestido —dijo Edward con cierto tono de alivio. Segundos más tarde, tenía las orejas coloradas. Miró a sus hijos y se volvió hacia Bella, acercándole una caja de cereales mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa—. Estabas dormida. Fui a cerrarte la puerta. Creo que Lizzy fue la culpable de que estuviera abierta, pero no estoy seguro. Emily estaba despierta, pero pensé que no tenía sentido despertarte.

Tras esas palabras, Edward se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

Bella no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más que en la sorpresa que se había llevado al despertarse y ver que su hija no estaba en la habitación, y en que a esas horas ya debería estar trabajando. Se había puesto la primera ropa que había encontrado y había salido al jardín. Ni siquiera se había peinado.

Edward tenía un aspecto fresco y atractivo y parecía más capaz de satisfacerla que cualquier plato de cereales.

Alec tenía a su hija en brazos, y Emily estaba jugando con él. Bella tenía una teoría al respecto.

Los niños y los animales reconocían a aquéllos que tenían buen corazón. Eso le daba esperanzas acerca de que llegaría a solucionar las cosas con Alec.

«¡Si dejas de mostrar interés en su padre!».

Bella se había dado cuenta de que besar a Edward había sido un error. Lo único que había hecho era arriesgarse a que él se distanciara de ella. Pero aquella mañana a Bella le costaba aceptar la idea.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quería enfrentarse a ser rechazada cuando Edward le dijera que no estaba preparado para ponerse de su parte y estar con ella? Si a él le importaba lo suficiente intentaría solucionar las cosas con su hijo y le aclararía que tenía derecho a tener una relación con una mujer.

¿Es que no se conformaba con lo mal que la había tratado el padre de Emily?

Bella no quería ser negativa. Tenía a Emily. Y un trabajo que le permitiría tener una casa. Solo necesitaba solucionar las cosas con Harry Clearwater.

Nada más.

Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y tratar de no pensar en otra cosa. Y eso hizo. Se aseguró de que los niños, lo pasaran lo mejor posible cuando fueron a la playa. Ayudó a Edward en todo momento y lo hizo sin reaccionar ante él como hombre.

Así era como debía de ser. Bella y Edward trabajando en equipo para que él pudiera ofrecer a sus hijos el mejor fin de semana y para que ella pudiera cuidar lo mejor posible de todos.

Bella recordó esos pensamientos mientras regresaban a la casa por la noche, después de haber visitado un par de museos durante el trayecto y de pararse a tomar algo en el área de servicio.

—Puedes irte, Bella. Debes de estar tan cansada como yo —Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias por llevarnos a la playa con vosotros.

Bella se despidió de todos los niños antes de tomar en brazos a su pequeña.

No le importó que Alec no contestara. Bella tenía la sensación de que estaba un poco más agradable con ella.

«¿Y no crees que simplemente es porque le ha dicho a su padre que se mantenga alejado de ti y tiene la sensación de que su padre está respondiendo a su petición?»

Edward le llevó la maleta al coche y Bella le dio las gracias en voz alta para que los niños pudieran oír todo lo que decía en caso de que estuvieran escuchando.

—Dudo que yo hubiese podido llevar a Emily a la playa hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, por eso te lo agradezco.

—Y yo te agradezco la ayuda que me has prestado mientras estábamos allí.

Cuando Bella terminó de colocar a Emily a la sillita, le pareció ver que Edward tenía los ojos ligeramente empañados. Al instante, él pestañeó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿O era cierto que Edward estaba intentando mantener a raya sus sentimientos?

«¡Oh, Bella, no esperes que sea así!»

Edward no quería una relación con Bella. Eso era evidente y ella tenía que tenerlo claro.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Vendré pasado mañana, como siempre —iría allí mientras él pudiera ofrecerle trabajo.

Y, al fin y al cabo, eso era todo ¿no? Bella necesitaba seguir buscando otros trabajos, y sobre todo tenía que olvidarse de lo que sentía por aquel hombre que solo era un jefe temporal y nada más.

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

—Bella—la voz de Edward denotaba preocupación.

Momentos más tarde, él la estaba sujetando por el hombro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy bien, Edward. No pasa nada —Bella pestañeó y forzó una sonrisa para que Edward la creyera.

Edward se había acercado a ella en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación en la que dormía Emily. La pequeña se había quedado dormida después de haber estado toda la mañana de mal humor. ¿Se había percatado Edward de que Bella había estado intentando hacer bien su trabajo con el resto de los niños a pesar del humor de Emily?

«Si Emily está de mal humor es porque percibe mi nerviosismo», se dijo ella.

—Lo siento, Edward. Espero que la rabieta de Emily no te hay a molestado mientras trabajabas en el estudio —cuando por fin la pequeña se había quedado dormida, Bella no había podido contener su nerviosismo y se había apoyado contra la pared del pasillo mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella. No había imaginado que Edward aparecería por allí.

—Si está enferma o necesitas algo… —Edward no parecía ser consciente de que le estaba acariciando el hombro.

Bella deseaba apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho para que la consolara.

—Emily está bien. Se ha quedado dormida y cuando despierte estará de mejor humor.

—De acuerdo. Si estás segura… —Edward retiró la mano, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Tengo que ir a ver a las niñas, Edward

—no era necesario, Bella sabía que estaban entretenidas jugando a las cocinitas en la terraza.

Los niños estaban montando en bici por la parte delantera de la finca, y Bella comprobaba que estuvieran bien de vez en cuando.

Si acaso, en aquel entonces, Alec perecía comportarse con más frialdad hacia su padre que hacia Bella.

—Las niñas están bien. He visto que Rob y Alec están montando en bici y también están bien —suspiró Edward—.

Hay algo que te preocupa lo suficiente como para que parezcas destrozada. Siento haberte pillado cuando has bajado la guardia, pero me encantaría que me lo contaras, Bella. Si tiene que ver con Alec…

—No, Alec ya dijo lo que pensaba en la playa. Estoy segura de que si consideras necesario que Alec cambie su actitud respecto a tu vida personal, hablarás de eso con él —¿había sido muy atrevida al decir aquello?

«Tienes derecho a tener tu opinión al respecto.

Edward dejó muy claro que no está preparado para pelearse con su hijo, independientemente de que quisiera tener una relación contigo».

Pero era eso. Edward no quería una relación con Bella.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetírselo antes de poder asimilarlo?

Y Edward no era un hombre malo. Simplemente era un hombre que la había besado y que después había decidido que no había sido buena idea. Bella estaba de acuerdo con él, entonces ¿por qué había sacado el tema? No quería que Edward y Alec discutieran por culpa de ella.

—Bella, sé que ha habido momentos duros. Y que yo he provocado alguno… Me arrepiento. Pero ¿no quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Voy a perder mi casa. El padre de Emily resultó no ser una buena persona —Bella no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que no fue demasiado tarde y quizá no debería haberlo admitido ante Edward porque lo que consiguió fue que él quisiera averiguar más cosas sobre su vida—. Él no quería tener un bebé, y tampoco me quería a mí. Cuando le conté que estaba embarazada de Emily me hizo firmar un papel en el que yo aceptaba que nunca diría que él es su padre, que no le pediría apoyo, y que Emily y yo permaneceríamos fuera de su vida.

Bella había sufrido mucho y tenía que tener cuidado para no sufrir otra vez.

En algún momento de su relación con Edward se había olvidado de ello.

Edward frunció el ceño, la agarró del brazo y la guio hasta la cocina.

—Si él es el padre de tu hija, te debe su apoyo. Al menos, un apoyo económico hasta que Emily sea mayor de edad.

—Lo sé —y Bella lo sabía. Y también sabía que Edwrad nunca se comportaría como había hecho James.

Pero no quería comparar a Edward con James.

Solo quería que no volvieran a hacerle daño. Suspiró y dijo:

—En teoría, así es como debería ser, pero él me dejó claro que no quería saber nada de nosotras. De todos modos, yo pensé que sería una influencia horrible para Emily. Firmé el acuerdo y pensé que había sido muy lista porque conseguí que nos comprara la casa y así tendría un lugar para criar a Emily.

Bella le había indicado a Edward cuál era su casa durante el trayecto de regreso de la playa.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Él compró la casa, pero no me dijo que tenía una deuda con el ayuntamiento y que incluía diez años de interés no pagados —Bella se sentía estúpida por haber permitido que eso sucediera—. Harry Clearwater, el concejal, dice que han estado enviando notificaciones acerca de que había que pagar esa deuda y sus intereses, pero esas notificaciones llegaban a una dirección que se había inventado el padre de Emily. Finalmente, Harry decidió enviar una notificación a la dirección donde se encuentra la propiedad. Así es como yo me he enterado.

Edward asintió.

—¿La notificación te ha llegado a ti directamente?

—Sí. Hace un par de semanas —Bella tragó saliva. No quería mostrar su nerviosismo, pero le resultaba imposible—. La casa no vale mucho, Edward. Ya la has visto. Está a las afueras del pueblo. El jardín comunitario me sirve para cuando cuido a los niños, pero la casa en sí es muy pequeña y sencilla. Debo más de un tercio de su valor al ayuntamiento. El padre de Emily ha desaparecido y me han dado hasta final de mes para pagar la deuda o sacarán la casa a la venta.

—¿Has hablado con un abogado? No puedes perder tu casa. No es justo.

—Ayer recibí dos cartas mientras cuidaba a los otros niños. Una era del abogado con el que contacté para decirme que no han podido encontrar la manera de ayudarme sin que tenga que pagar. No puedo pagarles los honorarios, así que, se acabó. La otra carta era de Harry Clearwater, rechazando mi petición acerca de la posibilidad de pagar la deuda en varios plazos. Dice que el ayuntamiento va a ejercer su derecho a recuperar el dinero mediante la venta de la propiedad. El valor de la casa en el mercado es irrelevante mientras que puedan recuperar el dinero con la venta. Al parecer, el ayuntamiento ya tiene un comprador interesado.

—Te ayudaré. Tiene que haber otras…

—No es tu responsabilidad, Edward —Bella negó con la cabeza.

Edward se volvió para sacar unas tazas y preparó un té.

—Bella, tú me sacaste de un apuro al ofrecerme tu ayuda. Yo conozco a un abogado que ha trabajado muchas veces para mí. Déjame que le pida que eche un vistazo a tu caso. Él podrá decirnos si hay algo que se pueda hacer —levantó la mano—. Y antes de que digas nada sobre el dinero, te diré que no me cobrará. El año pasado se hizo cargo del bufete de su tío. Me pidió ayuda para aclarar la situación financiera y le hice el favor. Me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba algo se lo pidiera, así que permíteme que le pida el favor.

—¿No te lo estarás inventando para no herir mi orgullo? —Bella no sería capaz de tolerar tal cosa.

Para nada. Lo miró a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que no cambie nada, Bella, pero necesitas saber cuál es tu situación legal. ¿Qué te parece si lo llamo ahora y le explicas el caso?

Edward tomó su silencio como una afirmación y se dirigió al despacho. Bella necesitaba su ayuda. Pero ella no esperaba tanta generosidad por su parte justo cuando intentaba sentirse dolida con él por…

«¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿Por no enfrentarse a su hijo y decirle que tiene derecho a tener una relación contigo? Tú ya sabes que esa relación es peligrosa porque ya te han hecho daño una vez y sería absurdo meterte en algo así cuando también trabajas para él».

—Bella, el abogado está al teléfono. Se llama Emmett McCarty —dijo Edward desde la puerta del despacho—.

Cuéntale lo que me has contado a mí.

Edward observó a Bella entrar en el despacho. Él salió de allí y cerró la puerta. ¿Qué clase de canalla podía haberla tratado así y meterla en ese lío? ¿Obligarla a firmar que desaparecería de su vida con su bebé y, de paso, tenderle una trampa para que no tuviera un techo bajo el que vivir un año más tarde?

Edward deseaba encontrar a aquel hombre y obligarlo a que se responsabilizara de sus actos.

«Ya, claro. ¿Y tú la has tratado perfectamente durante todo el tiempo que ha trabajado para ti?»

No lo había hecho, pero desde luego su intención no había sido hacerle daño a Bella a propósito. Nunca intentaría hacer tal cosa.

—Ya he terminado de hablar —dijo Bella al entrar en la cocina minutos más tarde.

Estaba pálida, pero parecía serena.

—Gracias, Edwrad, por darme la oportunidad de hablar con tu abogado. Me ha pedido que le envíe alguna información que tengo que buscar en mi casa. ¿Te importaría si fuera a buscarla ahora? Emily está dormida.

—Por supuesto —Edward deseaba abrazarla para consolarla. Y eso lo confundía. Estaba convencido de que no estaba bien interesarse por Bella Swan de otro modo que no fuera porque era su empleada.

«Estás evitando el tema, Edward. ¿Por qué crees que Alec se opone tanto a que te sientas interesado por Bella? Él cree que solo deberías sentir algo por su madre y…».

¿Y si Edward quería sentir algo más por otra persona?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Bella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Volveré enseguida.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Bella condujo hasta su casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría conservarla? ¿La perdería? ¿Qué trabajo podría conseguir para mantener a Emily cuando lo único que sabía hacer era cuidar niños?

Bella aparcó el coche junto a su casa y trató de recuperar la compostura.

—Busca los papeles. Emily está durmiendo en casa de Edward. No puedes perder tiempo —se dijo. Después sacó una caja y buscó la copia del acuerdo que había firmado con James Witherdale y todos los documentos relacionados con la casa.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba saliendo del despacho de Edward otra vez. Había enviado toda la documentación por fax y el abogado le había dicho que se pondría en contacto con ella más tarde, o al día siguiente.

—Uy, oigo que Emily se está despertando —dijo Bella—.

Gracias, Edward, por dejarme utilizar tu fax y contactar con tu abogado.

Bella se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Emily.

—¿Vamos a llevar a los niños a la feria? Sé que están deseando ir esta tarde.

Nada más pronunciar sus palabras, se sonrojó.

¿Acababa de asumir que Edward y ella llevarían a los niños a la feria? ¿Como si fueran una familia y Bella tuviera derecho a sugerir ese tipo de cosas?

—Quiero decir que estaré encantada de llevarlos.

Solo me preocupa que sea como en la playa. Imagino que lo pasarán mejor si no tenemos que estar todo el rato juntos, pero si voy sola con ellos no dejaré que se desperdiguen por toda la feria. ¿Tienes tiempo, Edward?

—Iremos todos. Después recuperaré el tiempo si es necesario. Solo estaremos unas horas —Edward miró hacia el exterior—. Iré a buscar a los chicos.

Sospecho que mientras convenzo a Rob de que se cambie de ropa antes de irnos, tú ya tendrás a las niñas preparadas.

Y fueron todos juntos a la feria.

Bella se encontró con los hijos de una familia del pueblo y les presentó a Rob y a Alec. Los niños mantuvieron una conversación durante el espectáculo de toros.

—Ésos son toros —le dijo Bella a Madison, quien comentó que los toros no le interesaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué no venís a casa un día? —uno de los niños invitó a Alec y a Rob—. Tenemos montones de juegos de ordenador y otras cosas.

—¿Podemos ir, papá? —preguntó Rob.

—Si sus padres nos llaman para decirnos que les parece bien, sí.

Edward les entregó una tarjeta con su número de móvil y después cada uno continuó su camino.

Bella caminaba junto a Edward empujando el carrito de Emily, tratando de no pensar en que debían de parecer una familia. No lo eran. Era dos familias distintas y, sobre todo, ella era la empleada de Edward.

—Vamos a ésa, papá —Rob señaló hacia una atracción que a Bella le daba vértigo solo con mirarla—. Tiene que ser la mejor.

Bella llevó a las niñas a varios puestos de artesanía antes de ir a buscar a Edward y a sus hijos otra vez.

—Papá, ¿me subes a esa atracción? ¿Por favor? Quiero subir, pero no sola —preguntó Madison mientras Rob y Alec hacían cola para otra atracción.

Madison estaba señalando una atracción para más pequeños.

—Yo iré contigo, Madison —se ofreció Jane—. A Lizzy también le gustará.

Al final, las tres niñas esperaron la cola para subirse con su padre.

—Vamos a ver cómo se divierten Alec y Rob mientras esperamos, Emily —Bella empujó el carrito y observó como los niños se sentaban en sus puestos. Al momento, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en dirección al cielo.

Dos vueltas más tarde, se oyó un chirrido estridente. El encargado de la atracción gritó y la atracción se detuvo de golpe.

—Oh, cielos —Alec y Rob se habían quedado en lo alto.

No estaban seguros allí arriba. Solo estaban sujetos por una barra.

Emily se había quedado dormida en el carrito. Edward estaba en la otra atracción con sus hijas.

Bella vio a una vecina que estaba cerca.

—Señora Newton, ¿podría cuidar un momento a mi hija?

Los niños que cuido se han quedado atrapados ahí arriba.

La mujer se quedó con Emily mientras Bella corría a la base de la atracción.

—Alec, Rob, ¡no os mováis! Estoy aquí.

—Esto no me gusta, Bella —dijo Rob con voz temblorosa—. Se mueve mucho.

A Bella tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Miró al encargado y vio que estaba con otro hombre tratando de arreglar el mecanismo de la atracción.

Bella miró a los niños y gritó de nuevo.

—Alec está contigo, Rob. Él no permitirá que te pase nada, ¿verdad, Alec?

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Alec y se relajó al ver que el niño le decía a su hermano que estarían bien.

—No nos vamos a caer, Rob. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar tranquilos y agarrarnos fuerte si este cacharro empieza a moverse otra vez.

Bella se fijó en que el niño se esforzaba por no mostrar su propia preocupación a su hermano y se alegró. Después, se dirigió hasta el encargado de la atracción.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Esos niños que están ahí arriba están a mi cargo.

—No pasa nada. Por favor, échese a un lado —dijo el encargado—. Estará solucionado enseguida.

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a una grúa para bajarlos a todos. No me gusta el aspecto que tiene esto —señaló hacia lo que Bella ya había visto, un pedazo de metal roto y un montón de dientes del engranaje fuera de su sitio.

¿Podía ocurrir un accidente grave?

—Llamen a una grúa ahora mismo —dijo Bella.

El encargado miró a Bella antes de que el otro hombre le dijera en voz baja.

—Será terrible si cualquiera de ellos entra en pánico e intenta bajarse, Jack. Llama a una grúa.

Bella se quedó cerca hasta que oyó que llamaban a la grúa. Después habló con Alec y con Rob otra vez y les dijo que su padre llegaría enseguida. La atracción de Edward también se había detenido y él estaba de camino.

—La grúa va a venir para bajaros a todos.

Después de decirles aquello, Bella sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a la policía. Les explicó lo que había sucedido y les pidió que se acercaran.

La policía y la grúa llegaron enseguida. Edward y las niñas se reunieron con Bella y ella les explicó lo que había sucedido. Se quedó con las pequeñas mientras Edward iba a hablar con sus hijos y le dio las gracias a la señora Newton por cuidar de su hija.

—Oh, no quiero verlo —dijo Bella agarrándose al brazo de Edward minutos más tarde. A Rob y a Alec los estaban trasladando a la grúa para bajarlos.

—¿Estáis bien? —Edward les preguntó a sus hijos y escuchó cómo Rob le contaba el miedo que había pasado.

—Alec se ha portado de maravilla con él, Alec —dijo Bella—. Lo ha tranquilizado hasta que tú has llegado.

—Gracias, Alec —Edward abrazó a sus hijos—. Tengo que hablar con el encargado y con la policía. Esto no debía de haber sucedido y quiero saber por qué ha pasado.

—Papá… Ha sido Bella la que ha hecho que llamaran a la grúa, y la que ha llamado a la policía —dijo Alec, agarrado al brazo de su padre.

—Gracias —Edward miró a Bella un instante, antes de acercarse a la policía y al encargado.

—Papá va a enfadarse mucho —dijo Rob.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Rob —dijo Bella.

En ese momento, también miró a Alec y sonrió. El niño estuvo a punto de sonreír también antes de mirar hacia otro lado…

Edward terminó lo que tenía que hacer y se reunió de nuevo con ellos.

—Ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo. La policía tiene mi número de teléfono. Vamos a casa.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

helenagonzalez26-athos

Basileia75


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

—Papá está muy nervioso por lo que ha pasado en la feria —le comentó Jane a Bella más tarde—. Ha estado hablando con la policía casi media tarde. Si no está llamando por teléfono está pendiente de Alec y de Rob. Pero están bien, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí, Jane. Están bien —Bella estaba segura de que los niños estaban mejor que los adultos. Se habían llevado un buen susto. Al final no había pasado nada terrible y todo había salido bien. Rob ya se lo había contado por teléfono a los nuevos amigos que habían hecho en la feria.

Pero Edward tenía que averiguar por qué había sucedido y asegurarse de que alguien se hiciera responsable y de que no volviera a ocurrir.

Entretanto, Bella tenía que dar de cenar a todo el mundo y acostar a los niños, al menos, a los más pequeños. Ése era su trabajo.

—He de preparar la cena. Confieso que también he estado un poco despistada. Me asusté mientras estaban allí arriba.

—Deberías darnos pizza —Jane miró hacia la terraza, donde estaban Alec y Rob.

Los niños estaban hablando en lugar de montando en bicicleta. Quizá ya habían tenido bastantes emociones para ese día.

Jane continuó hablando.

—Papá suele darnos algo especial si hemos tenido un día duro. Aunque él no querrá cenar hasta más tarde.

Se le hace un nudo en el estómago cuando pasan cosas así.

Al final terminaron dándoles pizza a los niños. Bella dijo que prefería cenar un poco más tarde si a Edward le parecía bien. Él dijo que sí y desapareció en su despacho para tratar de poner al día su trabajo mientras Bella preparaba a los niños para meterlos en la cama.

ALec dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta. Cuando todos estaban en sus dormitorios, Bella dudó un instante y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Está bien, Alec? ¿No tienes secuelas de la aventura de esta tarde?

—Sí, estoy bien —parecía un poco despistado.

El ruido de un bebé se oyó a través del interfono que Bella llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa. Me temo que a Emily le va a costar dormirse esta noche.

Bella fue a ver a su hija y después se ocupó de la colada y recogió la cocina antes de ir a ver a Edward.

Lo encontró justo cuando él volvía de comprobar que los niños estuvieran bien.

—Están todos dormidos —dijo él, y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Pareces enfadado, y con motivo. ¿Qué te ha dicho la policía acerca del incidente de la feria?

—Que sancionarán a los dueños y probablemente les retiren la licencia. Al parecer han cometido una negligencia.

—Entonces espero que les pongan una buena multa.

¿Quieres que pida una pizza para nosotros, Edward?

—La he pedido antes de ir a ver a los niños. Debe de estar a punto de llegar. ¿Podremos cenar como si estuviéramos en una isla desierta sin que nada nos preocupe? Sabes, me encantaría tener un par de horas para poder relajarme de verdad —frunció el ceño—.

Supongo que a ti también. Lo siento. Con lo que ha pasado con Alec y Rob me olvidé de que estabas esperando la llamada de mi abogado.

—Está bien. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy.

Bella intentaba que no fuera así, pero no conseguía dejar de fijarse en aquel hombre. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que habían compartido y deseaba que volviera a suceder a pesar de que sabía que no debía ocurrir.

—No conozco ninguna isla desierta cerca de aquí —trató de sonreír—. Cuando Jane quiere escapar se va a la casita del árbol.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre y Edward miró a Bella pensativo.

Fue a abrir la puerta y regresó momentos más tarde con la pizza.

—¿Por qué no? Hay una botella de mosto en la nevera.

Nos comeremos la pizza y nos olvidaremos del día durante un rato.

Cuando Bella lo miró, añadió:

—Tienes el intercomunicador, y sabes que una vez que mis hijos se duermen haría falta una alarma de incendio para despertarlos, así que no te preocupes.

—Nunca he comido en una casa en un árbol.

Cuando subieron a la casita, Bella suspiró.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—Sí. Parece que Jane ha invitado a alguien a tomar el té aquí arriba —Edward miró alrededor de la habitación y se quedó en silencio.

Bella se fijó en que había una manta de picnic extendida en el suelo, unos cojines y algunas flores del jardín en un bote de plástico.

—Qué vista tan bonita hay desde la ventana. Se ven un montón de estrellas —dijo Bella.

Bella fingió mucho interés por las estrellas mientras Edward dejaba las cajas de la pizza en silencio. Al cabo de un momento oyó que abría la botella de mosto y que servía un poco en unos vasos de plástico.

Cuando se volvió, Bella se fijó en que él tenía las orejas coloradas.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, Edward…

—Al menos aquí se está tranquilo —la interrumpió él, y le entregó uno de los vasos.

No era vino con alcohol, pero Bella solo podía pensar en que la besara otra vez.

En recostarse sobre esos cojines y que Dan la besara.

—Es agradable tanto silencio. Da mucha paz.

Debía dejar de pensar en aquel lugar como un sitio romántico. Era una simple casita en un árbol.

¿Cómo podía parecerle un sitio tan romántico?

Bella abrió una de las cajas de pizza.

—Tengo mucha hambre, ¿y tú?

—Huele bien —Edward agarró un pedazo de pizza.

Sus manos se rozaron.

«No pasa nada, Bella».

Comieron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

—¿Cómo va tu trabajo con el cliente de Seattle? —Bella no le había preguntado en los últimos días.

Por un lado no quería preguntárselo por si Edward le decía que ya casi lo había solucionado y que ya no la necesitaría mucho más tiempo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a otro problema económico. No estaba preparada para separarse de Edward.

Edward se terminó su pedazo de pizza y escogió otro antes de pasarle la caja a ella.

—Creo que mis clientes ya casi están completamente asesorados. La oferta de compra no debería estar muy lejos.

—Entonces no necesitarás mi ayuda durante mucho más tiempo —Bella se obligó a sonreír. Su hija y ella estarían bien y saldrían adelante aunque ella perdiera el trabajo, o incluso la casa.

—Al menos durante otro mes, Bella, si puedes —suspiró Edward—. Me las arreglaría sin ti si es que no puedes comprometerte tanto tiempo. No quiero interferir en otros planes que tengas, pero si pudieras quedarte otro mes yo tendría tiempo de solucionar este problema, los niños empezarán el colegio y, con un poco de suerte, todo se tranquilizará. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda, incluido todo lo que haces para mantener la casa.

—Espero poder encontrar suficiente trabajo para poder quedarme en Port Angeles, Edward. Eso es lo que intento. De hecho, me gustaría pedirte medio día de mañana para poder ir casa por casa buscando trabajo.

Él aceptó inmediatamente y Bella continuó.

—Me quedaré contigo otro mes si es posible —suspiró—. No me encuentro bien pidiéndote que me ayudes a averiguar cuáles son mis derechos con respecto a mi casa.

—Eres muy independiente. Lo comprendo —se fijó en el collar de madera que llevaba y en su escote antes de mirar a otro lado—. Pero a mí me resultaba fácil ayudarte y quería hacerlo.

—Gracias, Edward —Bella se estremeció como si Edward la hubiera acariciado. De pronto se percató de que lo único que se oía a su alrededor era el sonido de los insectos y de algún búho en la distancia.

Estaban solos allí, aunque los niños estuvieran durmiendo en la casa. Estaban solos, y Bella creía que no era la única que era consciente de ello…

—Ha sido un rato agradable —Bella recogió los platos y los apiló sobre las cajas de pizza—. Llevaré esto a la casa, recogeré a Emily y me marcharé.

—Déjalo —Edward la detuvo cubriéndole la mano con la suya—. Puede quedarse aquí hasta mañana. Tienes razón, es hora de entrar en casa.

No podían quedarse allí más tiempo. Si se dejaban llevar acabarían besándose y ella no quería que él volviera a rechazarla.

Se dirigieron a la casa. Bella recogió a Emily y la metió en el coche. Poco después le mandó un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que habían llegado bien. Acostó a Emily y se metió en la cama tratando de autoafirmarse en su decisión mientras intentaba quedarse dormida.

Se había interesado demasiado por Edward y había relegado su preocupación acerca de perder la casa porque no quería pensar en las opciones que tenía para sobrevivir. Marcharse de Por Angeles. Buscar trabajo fuera del ámbito del cuidado infantil y separarse de Emily durante el día.

Bella tenía que ir casa por casa y ver qué otros trabajos podía encontrar. Tenía que prepararse para lo que le dijera el abogado de Edward y tener un plan para enfrentarse a lo que la vida le deparara.

Y tenía que olvidar todo lo que pudiera sentir por Edward y que no estuviera relacionado con su trabajo.

Bella podía hacerlo todo sola. Había sobrevivido sola y seguiría sobreviviendo. Por Emily. Su decisión no tenía nada que ver con separar a la gente de su lado para que no le hicieran daño.

Era a ella a quien James había rechazado y, al final, Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Él la quería como niñera, pero no por ser quien era.

Bueno, Bella tampoco lo necesitaba a él de esa manera.

¡No lo necesitaba!

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Lairalanie **

**helenagonzalez26-athos **

** abusenatalie. **

**Basileia75**


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y soplaba una suave brisa. Por la tarde, Edward sugirió dar un paseo hasta la presa que había en la finca para intentar pescar cangrejos.

—Papá, papá, tengo uno. ¿Qué hago con él? —Madison gritó al ver que su sedal se tensaba en el agua.

Los niños estaban colocados alrededor del agua con unas cañas de pescar artesanales clavadas en el suelo.

A Bella le parecía que aquélla era una excursión original y Edward parecía contento de salir de su despacho y pasar un rato con sus hijos.

Edward se acercó a Madison y le cubrió las manos con las suyas. Había llevado un colador de plástico de la cocina para usar a modo de red.

—Tiraremos del sedal con cuidado hasta que veamos al cangrejo en la superficie. Se sujetará con sus pinzas al trozo de salchicha. Cuando esté más cerca, lo sacaremos del agua.

Tiraron hasta que vieron al cangrejo y lo sacaron del agua.

—Las salchichas van muy bien para pescar cangrejos, papá —dijo Jane sorprendida—. Pero ¿dijiste que la carne ésa que se ha estropeado funcionaría mejor?

—Sí. Estoy casi seguro.

Bella se acercó a Edward y le susurró al oído.

—Eres un experto después de meterte en Internet para averiguar cómo se hace.

—Totalmente —Edward volvió la cabeza y sus labios casi rozaron la mejilla de Bella.

Su mirada se oscureció al posarse sobre sus labios antes de centrarse en soltar el cangrejo para que todos pudieran ver cómo volvía a meterse en el agua y desaparecía. Él no vio la mirada furiosa que les dedicó Alec, pero Bella sí, y ella deseó poder explicarle al niño que…

¿Qué? ¿Que no había nada entre su padre y ella?

Cuando cada vez que Edward se acercaba ella sentía que se derretía, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, aunque se lo propusiera.

Bella se alejó de Edward y se mantuvo apartada de él durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron pescando cangrejos. Rob quería quedárselos para cocinarlos, pero Edward dijo que no.

—No estoy seguro de que se puedan comer —le dijo—, y no creo que yo me atreva a cocinarlos. De todos modos, esta noche haremos una hoguera, Rob. He mirado la previsión del tiempo y podemos hacerla en un lugar seguro del jardín.

Emily se había quedado dormida en el carrito bajo la sombra de un árbol del caucho.

Bella ayudó a recoger todo lo que habían llevado y después regresaron a la casa. Rob y Alec empezaron a pelear por algo que Bella no había podido oír.

Edward los separó y, aunque parecía frustrado, consiguió ocultar su sentimiento.

Madison hizo una pregunta y Emily se despertó en el carrito. Para entonces, ya habían llegado a la casa y Bella no fue capaz de descubrir qué había pasado.

Después se prepararon para hacer la hoguera en el jardín. Edward le había pedido a Bella que lo ayudara, y era su trabajo hacer lo que él le pidiera independientemente de que hubiera tensión en el ambiente o no.

—Esto está muy rico —Rob enrolló un poco de masa alrededor de su palo y lo sujetó sobre las llamas—.

En éste voy a echar más sirope todavía.

—Si ya estás cubierto de sirope —comento Alec, mientras preparaba otro palo para poner al fuego.

—¿Por qué se llaman «gusanitos»?

—Porque se parecen a las larvas de verdad.

Bella había preparado una masa especial que se cocinaba en un palo sobre el fuego.

—Nunca imaginé que papá nos dejaría comer cosas hechas en palos —Rob giró el palo sobre la llama.

—Aunque solo sea masa está muy bueno.

—Bueno, papá no tiene muchos escrúpulos respecto a cierta gente y lo que quieren hacer —murmuró Alec.

Bella lo oyó, y por la cara que puso Edward, él también.

—Vete a tu habitación, Alec. Eso está totalmente fuera de lugar. Ya has terminado aquí fuera por esta noche —le ordenó Edward.

Alec miró a su padre un instante, tiró el palo al fuego y se marchó.

Rob miró a su padre.

—No pretendía meterlo en un lío.

—Déjalo, Rob. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

La velada familiar continuó, pero para Bella ya no fue divertida. La hoguera se fue consumiendo y los niños entraron en la casa para lavarse y acostarse.

Solo quedaron Bella y Edward y él comenzó a echar arena sobre las brasas.

—Recogeré a mi pequeña y nos iremos a casa, Edward.

Me alegro de que pudieras sacar tiempo para pasar un rato con los niños. Mañana tendrás un día ocupado en el despacho o en Seattle.

La expresión de Edward hizo que Bella se callara.

—La auditoría ha terminado. Puedo pasar en casa el resto de las vacaciones escolares y hacer lo que pueda para que los chicos estén preparados cuando empiece el colegio.

—Eso es estupendo —Edward le había pedido que trabajara para él un mes más, pero sin tanta presión todo sería distinto para él—. Ahora estaréis mejor, Edward. Y los niños se acostumbrarán a estar aquí.

—Parece una despedida —dijo él.

—Ya no necesitarás mi ayuda. No puedo permitir que sigas pagándome si no me necesitas.

—Quiero que sigas trabajando para mí, Bella.

—Estaré bien. Los niños de siempre volverán a quedarse conmigo los sábados y tengo otros nuevos a quien cuidar.

—Eso está bien, Bella. Pero sigo queriendo que te quedes aquí —suspiró Edward—. A veces no es fácil encontrar el equilibrio. Con el trabajo que te mencioné antes, realizar las tareas de la casa y cuidar de Lizzy durante un par de días mientras los demás están en el colegio es algo que necesitaré que hagas.

—Te ayudaré, Edward. Por supuesto que te ayudaré mientras me necesites.

—Bien. Eso está muy bien —no quería que Bella se enterara de lo aliviado que se sentía.

Estaba pensando en sus hijos, y en asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien para ellos. En ayudar a Bella durante el proceso y en ayudarse a sí mismo, porque lo que le había dicho era verdad.

«¿Y Alec, Edward? ¿Estás pensando en Alec cuando tomas esta decisión?»

Alec tendría que respetar su elección. Edward no había ido a ver a su hijo después de haberlo mandado a casa. Iría a verlo antes de acostarse, pero si Alec estaba despierto no creía que pudiera avanzar nada hablando con él.

«Estás evitando hacer eso porque no quieres enfrentarte a lo que Alec está sintiendo. Él está celoso por el hecho de que muestres interés en alguien que no sea su madre. No quiere que sustituyas a Tanya por Bella».

Edward no quería ir por ese camino. Eso era lo que Alec no llegaba a había luchado y seguía luchando contra la atracción que sentía hacia Bella.

—Buenas noches, Bella —trató de no sonar distante, simplemente profesional. No estaba seguro de si lo había conseguido.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Supongo que te veré por la mañana.

Bella se puso en pie y se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

—Lo siento —Bella respiró hondo—. Estoy impresionada. No puedo creerlo.

Un hombre y una mujer se habían bajado de un coche justo cuando ella se disponía a entrar en la casa.

Era sábado. Bella tenía a Emily en brazos y mientras la mujer miraba a Bella y luego al bebé, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió.

—Sentimos habernos presentado de esta manera —comentó el hombre, que también parecía nervioso—. Tenemos que hablar con usted, si nos lo permite.

Cuando nos enteramos de que se suponía que estaría aquí, decidimos venir conduciendo desde Seattle. Ni siquiera sabíamos si podríamos encontrarla, o si todo esto era de verdad.

Se presentaron como Dalia y George Witherdale. Eran los padres de James y según decían habían contratado un detective privado para encontrarla. No habían tenido éxito, pero el detective sí había encontrado la casa que James había comprado para Bella, y se había enterado de que en ella vivía una mujer joven con una niña.

—¿Qué les hizo pensar…?

—¿Que aquí encontraríamos a nuestra nieta? —preguntó Dalia—. Hace un año, James se emborrachó una noche en nuestra casa. Había llevado a un amigo suyo con él. Le oímos decirle a su amigo que había sido padre, pero que nunca se responsabilizaría de la criatura. Desde entonces hemos estado buscando la manera de encontrarla.

Las palabras acerca de su hijo habían sido duras, pero tras ellas se percibía vergüenza y ¿esperanzas de conocer a su nieta?

Bella apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de la mujer.

—Ustedes no son responsables de los actos de su hijo James, señora Witherdale.

Quizá deberíamos entrar.

Bella preparó una taza de té para la pareja. George Witherdale se parecía mucho a James pero, al parecer, solo en el físico.

George comenzó la conversación.

—Sabemos que no nos debes nada, Isabella. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto —Bella dejó a Emily en el suelo para que gateara.

—Y tú llámanos Dalia y George —continuó el padre—. Esperamos que a pesar de cómo se comportó James contigo, nos permitas que desempeñemos el papel de abuelos con tu hija.

—No sé qué decir —Bella no sabía cómo aliviar el nudo de sorpresa y esperanza que se le había formado en el pecho. Respiró hondo y susurró—.

¿De veras es lo que queréis?

Estuvieron hablando tres horas. Tres horas que fueron muy emotivas para Bella y para los abuelos, pero no para Emily. La niña estaba jugando alrededor de la casa y no sabía que era el centro de atención.

Bella cambió el pañal de su hija mientras George y Dalia hablaban en la cocina. Cuando regresó, respiró hondo una vez más y permitió que Dalia tomara a Emily en brazos. La mujer sostuvo a la pequeña mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

George también tuvo a Emily entre sus brazos unos momentos, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y se la entregó a Bella de nuevo.

—Creo que hablabais en serio —Bella miró a Dalia a los ojos—. Espero que me perdonéis por haber dudado, pero James…

—No se portó bien contigo —fue George quien completó la frase—. Nuestro hijo compró esta casa para ti, pero firmó un acuerdo con el ayuntamiento sobre las cargas atrasadas.

—Yo firmé un acuerdo con tu hijo respecto a que me mantendría alejada de su vida a cambio de que me comprara la casa.

—Y él te condenó al ocultarte que la casa tenía cargas —Dalia cerró los ojos un instante antes de dirigirse a su marido—. Tenemos que arreglar todo esto, George. No podemos permitir que nuestro hijo haya tratado así a esta joven.

Se ofrecieron a pagar las cargas de la casa.

—No puedo permitir que lo hagan. No es su responsabilidad.

—Hablaremos de eso más adelante. Es probable que ya te hayamos ocupado demasiado tiempo por hoy, pero te agradecemos que nos hayas recibido y nos hayas permitido conocer a nuestra nieta.

—Ha sido una sorpresa —Eran unos abuelos que querían conocer a Emily.

Bella tenía que darles una oportunidad—. ¿Vais a quedaros a pasar la noche por aquí? —preguntó.

—Tenemos una habitación reservada en un hotel del centro —Dalia se puso en pie—. Vamos, George. Ya hemos agotado bastante a esta pobre chica y parece que nuestra nieta tiene sueño —se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Nos permitirás que vengamos mañana? Necesitarás un tiempo para pensar en todo esto, pero nos encantaría llegar a conocerte y tener la oportunidad de participar un poco en la vida de nuestra nieta, si es que nos lo permites.

Bella aceptó una segunda visita y les explicó que tendría que ser temprano porque después tenía que ir a trabajar. Se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y después la pareja se marchó. Bella metió a Emily en la cuna y, cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida, se acostó también.

No podía permitir que esas personas le pagaran la deuda. No estaba bien.

Pero ¿permitir que formaran parte de la vida de Emily? Eso sería maravilloso para su hija.

Cierto sentimiento de soledad inundó su corazón. Porque eso sería estupendo para su hija, pero Bella no tenía ningún parentesco con Dalia y George. Por supuesto, eso no importaba. Tenía la oportunidad de darle algo especial a Emily. Eso era lo importante.

«Duérmete, Bella. Mañana volverán los abuelos de tu hija».

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**

—¡La tía Alice y el tío Jasper! —exclamó Rob y todos los Cullen bajaron a recibirlos.

Bella también llegaba en ese momento.

—Hola, Edward. Hemos decidido darte una sorpresa —dijo Alice al salir del coche.

Los niños se agruparon alrededor de ellos y empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

—Creía que seguíais de viaje —Edward habló mientras observaba a Bella sacando a Emily del coche—. Me alegro de veros.

Alice le explicó que habían terminado el viaje un poco antes de lo previsto.

Se cubrió el vientre con la mano mientras Jasper continuó la conversación.

—Teníamos tiempo y hemos decidido venir, Edward —Jasper miró hacia Bella y su hija.

—Ven a conocer a mi hermana y a mi cuñado, Bella —Edward se acercó a ella—. Alice, Jasper, ésta es Bella Swan. Bella ha estado ayudándome con la casa y con los niños durante un tiempo mientras yo solucionaba un asunto en Seattle.

—Ah —Alice estrechó la mano de Bella mientras Jasper asentía y sonreía.

Alice volvió a mirar a Edward—. ¿Cómo ha sido eso? Se suponía que podrías tener tiempo libre mientras os instalabais.

Edward les explicó todo y entraron en la casa. Alice había llevado algunos regalitos para los niños y se los dio antes de sentarse con su marido para tomarse un té con Edward y Bella.

Bella preparó las tazas y dijo:

—Puedo cuidar de los niños mientras os ponéis al día.

—Quédate —sonrió Alice—. Me gustará conocerte.

Al principio Edward pensó que Bella podía sentirse abrumada por la visita repentina de sus parientes, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más importante que la agobiaba.

«Está preocupada por la posibilidad de perder su casa. Eso es más que suficiente».

Edward había estado pensando en eso. Quería ayudarla y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

—¿Edward? Te he preguntado si lo permitirías —la pregunta de Alice hizo que Edward tratara de recordar la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que él se dejara llevar por sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres llevarte a los niños a dormir a Seattle? —pestañeó.

—Estaría bien mimarlos un poco y así tú tendrías un respiro —Alice volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el salón—. No quiero dejar de formar parte de sus vidas ahora que os habéis mudado y ya no necesitas mi ayuda —miró a Bella antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermano—. Y me alegro de que por fin hayas buscado a alguien que te ayude con la casa y los niños. Es demasiado para una persona que trabaja todo el día.

—¿Podemos ir, papá? ¿Por favor, por favor? —Madison había oído la invitación y había entrado en la cocina. Al instante, los otros cuatro Cullen estaban allí también.

Edward aceptó. Recogieron las cosas necesarias y Alice los metió a todos en la furgoneta de Edward. Dejó su coche allí y lo recogería cuando devolviera a los niños.

Edward y Bella permanecieron en silencio en la terraza mientras Emily se acercaba gateando hasta Bella y balbuceaba.

—Todo está bien, Emily. Se han ido de viaje con sus tíos —Bella tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le acarició el cabello—. Te sigues asustando cuando viene gente desconocida, ¿verdad?

Cuando Edward se disponía a preguntarle qué quería decir, Bella volvió la cabeza y se dirigió a él.

—Ahora que tu familia se ha ido dos días, ¿sigues queriendo que venga, Edward?

«Cada vez más».

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me ayudes a trabajar en el jardín esta mañana? Y quizá podrías cocinar algo esta tarde mientras yo desmonto las cajas de la mudanza y llamo para que se las lleven a reciclar. No imaginaba que Alice pudiera echar tanto de menos a los niños.

Bella sonrió y meció a Emily en sus brazos.

—Me ha caído muy bien, Edward. Parece buena persona. Y tú cuñado también.

Le puso crema protectora y un sombrero a Emily, la metió en el parque de juegos que estaba a la sombra, se arremangó y comenzaron a trabajar en el jardín mientras el sol todavía estaba bajo en el horizonte.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **

helenagonzalez26-athos

Basileia75


	12. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

—Emily se ha quedado dormida. Se había echado una siesta pero, al parecer, ver gente moviendo cajas es agotador para las niñas de un año —Bella hizo el comentario y entró en la habitación—. Intentaré trabajar un poco más, Edward, antes de irme a casa…

—Déjalo ya —Edward la miró mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor—. De hecho, ¿te apetece ver la televisión conmigo?

Bella dudó un instante, pero al mirar la pantalla preguntó:

—¿Es el programa que creo que es?

Él había encontrado una comedia que a Bella le encantaba. Edward gesticuló para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

—Ven a verla. Hoy hemos trabajado duro y nos lo hemos ganado.

Bella se sentó a su lado. Terminó esa comedia y empezó otra y después eligieron dos películas de la colección de DVDs. Para la segunda, Bella llevó cacao y galletas y, por algún motivo, terminaron sentándose más cerca. Ella notaba el hombro de Edward contra el suyo.

Había un montón de motivos por los que debería regresar a casa, pero no era capaz de ponerse en pie. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más conscientes eran el uno del otro.

A mitad de la película, Edward la miró y ella volvió la cabeza. Él apagó la televisión y dejó el mando a distancia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella? Creía que me lo estaba inventando, que no podía ser, que no podía desearte tanto como te deseo, pero no se nos pasa, ¿a qué no?

—No. No se nos pasa.

Entonces, él la besó y Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó también. Ella lo deseaba. Lo había hecho desde el primer día en que se conocieron y estaba cansada de luchar contra sus sentimientos, cansada de contenerse cuando lo que deseaba y necesitaba era estar entre sus brazos.

—Trabajas para mí, Bella, y eres mucho más joven. No quiero hacerte sentir…

«No lo hagas, Bella. No te impliques emocionalmente y no permitas que esto termine como puede terminar.

No significará lo mismo para él».

—Esto es lo que quiero, Edward—dijo con firmeza—.

Quiero estar entre tus brazos esta noche. No tiene que ser más que eso. Solo esta noche…

Edward le acarició el cabello y la miró a los ojos.

Ella se percató de que en su mirada había preguntas, preocupaciones, deseo e incertidumbre. Edward respiró hondo y la besó de manera apasionada.

Bella se derritió entre sus brazos y le acarició el torso a través de su olía a loción de afeitar y masculinidad. Ella cerró los ojos y ni se percató de que la dulzura de sus besos había atravesado las paredes que había construido alrededor de su corazón.

—Bella —Edward se levantó del sofá. Tenía que llevarla a su cama y terminar lo que habían empezado. Después…

Después todo terminaría. Bella lo había dicho. Ella sabía lo que quería y ¿qué había de malo en ello?

Edward intentó centrarse en el momento. Retiró la colcha de su cama y después agarró las manos de Bella y las colocó sobre su pecho. Ella le quitó la camiseta y le rozó la piel con las uñas. El deseo se apoderó de Edward.

Le temblaban las manos al retirar el top que llevaba Bella. Sintió un nudo en su interior, pero Bella lo miró a los ojos y su mirada era cálida y acogedora.

Bella se quitó la falda y Edward le quitó el resto de la ropa despacio, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

La tumbó en la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos…

—Edward. Por favor —Bella lo agarró por los hombros, deseando que la poseyera.

Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de deseo y pasión contenida. Bella quería que le entregara todo aquello. Se ofreció a él y cuando Edward consiguió que ambos alcanzaran el climax, Bella lo miró a los ojos y notó que su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente. Sospechaba que había permitido que Edward encontrara el camino hasta esa parte interior que ella había decidido proteger después de su relación con James.

—Quédate, Bella —él le acarició el cuerpo para calmarla.

Bella sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazó. Edward se quedó dormido y ella permaneció quieta y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar porque ya había pensado sobre muchas cosas en su vida y no había encontrado respuesta. Tenía esperanzas tras haber conocido a los abuelos de Emily y sabía que sobreviviría en cualquier casa que tuviera que vivir.

¿Continuaría trabajando para Edward? ¿Sería mejor que se marchara después de lo que había sucedido aquella noche?

¿Cómo podía marcharse cuando él le estaba proporcionando la manera de subsistir?

¡Tenía que haber pensado en eso antes de haber hecho el amor con él! Pero Bella no se arrepentía.

Presionó el rostro contra el pecho de Edward y no se arrepintió de nada.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

—Buenos días. Me he despertado al oír a Emily y pensé que ya podía preparar el desayuno y hacer la lista de la compra. Si me das la tarjeta, me llevaré a Emily conmigo al supermercado. Necesitas víveres para cuando regresen los niños, y puede que tu hermana y tu cuñado decidan quedarse también.

Bella dejó una taza de té frente a Edward y le acercó la leche y los cereales. Se agachó para tomar a Emily en brazos, la sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a darle su papilla.

Bella estaba concentrada en su tarea, pero le temblaba la mano.

—Bella —Edward no sabía qué decir. Estaba asombrado por cómo se había sentido al hacer el amor con ella.

Edward había tratado de convencerse de que no era más que una relación sexual. Él se sentía atraído por ella. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no solo había sido sexo.

—¡Gu! —Emily se movió en el regazo de Bella y su madre la dejó en el suelo.

Bella siguió sin mirar a Edward. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Edward ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Lo que habían compartido lo había impresionado, pero se sentía culpable y no quería enfrentarse a ese sentimiento.

—Gu-gu…

Edward miró justo a tiempo de ver a Emily de pie agarrada a la pata de la silla donde estaba Bella.

La pequeña estiró una mano hacia él y después la otra.

Emily se tambaleó hacia delante.

Bella la miró boquiabierta.

Edward estiró las manos.

—Vamos, Emily. Mira lo que estás haciendo. Estás andando solita.

Emily dio tres pasos y medio antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Edward la agarró justo cuando estaba a punto de caer y la felicitó por sus logros.

—¿Has visto eso, Bella? Ha andado —sonrió.

—Llevaba esperando este momento —dijo Bella con orgullo.

Edward le pasó a la pequeña y Bella la abrazó.

—Que niña más buena —le dijo.

Emily se rio y la abrazó también, pero Bella seguía teniendo una expresión extraña en el rostro. La había puesto al ver que Emily se dirigía hacia Edward.

Edward la observó con su hija en brazos y recordó cuando sus hijos habían sido pequeños. Se preguntaba cómo sería tener un hijo con Bella.

La idea lo dejó tan asombrado que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Quería tener un hijo con Bella?

Eso significaba que quería…

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward. Era Alice.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños?

¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todos estamos bien. Solo decirte que regresaremos hoy sobre las cinco —Alice se aclaró la garganta—. Y que… Bueno, que hemos comprado algunas cosas.

—No pasa nada —Edward sintió que se le ponían las orejas coloradas como si sintiera que su hermana sabía que Bella estaba allí y que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Pero eso había pasado y tenían que continuar con sus vidas. No iban a volver a rebasar los límites. Era lo que habían acordado, así que Edward no tenía por qué arrepentirse.

—Te veré más tarde, Edward —dijo Alice, sin decir nada más.

Él colgó el teléfono. Por supuesto que Alice sospecharía algo. Él ni siquiera le había pedido que le permitiera hablar con alguno de sus hijos, ni había preguntado qué había comprado, ni nada de lo que preguntaba normalmente.

—Yo… Voy a ponerme a recoger la casa, Edward. Es demasiado temprano para ir a la tienda —Bella notó que se le quebraba la voz y alzó la barbilla, No podía derrumbarse. No por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No porque Emily hubiera andado hasta Edward y Bella hubiera notado cómo se terminaban de resquebrajar las paredes que protegían su corazón.

Emily se había dirigido a él con total confianza.

Bella pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, pero no era así.

¡Se había enamorado de Edward! Con todo su corazón.

Pero no podía amarlo. Él no se entregaría a ella de la misma manera y Bella sufriría mucho.

Bella ya había pasado por eso y James había resultado no ser el hombre del que ella creía que se había enamorado.

Edward era Edward. Bella no tenía dudas acerca de que era quien creía que era. Eso la preocupaba. Edward era un hombre que había amado a la mujer que había perdido y que nunca volvería a amar. Había pasado dieciocho años junto a Tanya. ¿Cómo iba a superar la pérdida de la mujer con la que había pasado gran parte de su vida?

—Lo siento, Bella —las palabras de Edward fueron inesperadas.

Bella no quería oírlo pedir disculpas. Ella quería que no le pidiera perdón por lo sucedido, que quisiera quedarse a su lado y que encontrara la manera de que su relación pudiera continuar…

—No hace falta que digas nada…

—Creo que sí. Trabajas para mí. No debería haberte puesto en una situación que pudiera hacer que te sintieras incómoda conmigo. No quiero perderte como niñera. Incluso cuando empiecen el colegio me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo dos días a la semana…

—Lo que sucedió fue cosa de los dos —Bella había decidido que quería que pasara y por eso lo había hecho.

Edward estaba preocupado porque ella se sintiera incómoda con él, sin embargo, ¡quería que siguiera trabajando en su casa! Ella frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo serían las cosas a partir de entonces. Amaba a Edward. Estaba enamorada de él.

Y a él le gustaba ella. Quería que lo ayudara con los niños y la casa. No la quería por sí misma.

—Este trabajo me importa. Me gusta saber que te estoy ayudando. Si tú quieres que continuemos así, no veo por qué no.

Él suspiró aliviado.

«Intenta distanciarse de lo que sucedió anoche, Isabella, pero no quiere perderte por sus hijos. No interpretes nada que no hay».

Bella se excusó para marcharse. No había nada más que decir. Se había enamorado de un hombre que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría. Se llevó a Emily para cambiarle el pañal y después se dedicó a limpiar la casa y a hacer la compra.

Al mediodía comieron unos sándwiches y Bella preparó un guiso para que hubiera comida hecha cuando regresaran los hijos de Edward. A media tarde, se marchó a su casa.

Bella no le había contado a Edward que había recibido la visita de los padres de James, pero podía esperar. No había encontrado el momento adecuado.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS**

INGRID CULLEN

LUY

helenagonzalez26-athos

xinislovemeXD

Basileia75

shadooh17


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

—Bella. Soy… Edward.

—Edward. ¿Qué pasa? —Bella estaba completamente dormida cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

—No me encuentro bien. Tengo nublada la visión de un ojo.

Y siento la cara extraña —respiró hondo—. Tengo… Al hospital.

—¡Oh, cielos, Edward! —Bella se puso la ropa del día anterior mientras seguía hablando—. ¿Has llamado a una ambulancia?

—Sí. Necesito que vengas.

—Enseguida voy. Despierto a Emily y voy para allá, Edward.

Bella se puso los zapatos, sacó a Emily de la cuna y corrió al coche.

¿Qué le pasaba a Edward? Le costaba mucho hablar.

Parecían los síntomas de un ataque al corazón, o de una apoplejía. ¡Cualquiera de las dos era terrible!

Bella llegó a casa de Edward a tiempo de ver a Alec junto a los sanitarios que metían la camilla en la ambulancia. Bella se acercó todo lo que pudo, sacó a Emily y la sentó en el carrito lo más deprisa posible y corrió hasta ellos.

—¡Bella, no sé qué hacer! —soltó Alec sin separarse del lado de su padre. Las lágrimas inundaron su mirada y el pestañeó con fuerza para contenerlas.

—Échate a un lado y déjanos que lo metamos en la ambulancia —uno de los sanitarios se dirigió a Bella—. ¿Es usted su pareja?

—Sí —formaban un equipo de trabajo y lo amaba. Para Bella era más que suficiente. Ella rodeó a Alec por los hombros y lo abrazó, confiando en que no se enfadara por la mentira que había contado—. Dígame qué le pasa.

—Le darán el diagnóstico adecuado en el hospital.

—Pero usted debe de tener una idea —Bella trató de no mostrar la preocupación que sentía. Bajo su mano, notó que el hombro de Alec se tensaba.

—Tiene algún tipo de ataque.

—Eso es grave —dijo Alec.

—Nos ocuparemos de esto, Alec. Tu padre se pondrá bien —dijo Bella.

—Bella —Edward pronunció su nombre.

Bella sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón y agarró la mano de Edward.

—Estoy aquí, Edward. Tienes que ir al hospital.

—¿Te ocuparás…?

—Lo haré, Edward. Me ocuparé de todo.

Bella se volvió hacia uno de los sanitarios.

—¡Por favor! —no sabía qué era lo que estaba suplicando, pero ¡no podía pasarle nada a Edward!

Él estaba relajado sobre la camilla. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y, al instante, el pequeño abrazó a su padre. Momentos después, la ambulancia salió de allí.

—Deberíamos haber ido con él —dijo Alec mientras entraba con Bella a la casa—. Podíamos haber despertado a los demás.

—Tengo que buscar una niñera —tenía que ir al hospital y asegurarse de que Edward recibía la mejor atención.

En poco tiempo, Bella encontró una niñera y estaba de camino al hospital.

—Gracias… Gracias por dejarme venir contigo —murmuró Alec mientras Bella aparcaba el coche en el parking del hospital.

—Te necesitará, Alec —contestó ella mientras entraban corriendo al edificio.

—Tú también estás asustada —dijo Alec, aclarándose la garganta.

—Sí, Alec, lo estoy —Bella no podía decirle que estaba más asustada porque además se había enamorado de su padre.

Para Alec, su padre pertenecía a su madre. Bella no podía discutírselo. Y menos en esos momentos.

—Edward Cullen—dijo ella al llegar a recepción—. Ha llegado en ambulancia.

—¿Es usted su pareja?

Bella miró a Alec.

—Sí.

—Lo están atendiendo. Pueden sentarse un momento.

Bella y Alec se sentaron.

—Quería que me contaran todo lo que le pasa, Alec.

—Lo sé.

Tuvieron una tensa espera hasta que les permitieron entrar a ver a Edward un momento. Una enfermera estaba continuamente a su lado, en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Estaba pálido y tenía varios monitores conectados.

—Bella. Alec.

—Papá. Han tardado muchísimo en dejarnos entrar.

La enfermera les dijo que no podían quedarse mucho rato.

Bella se acercó a la cama y agarró la mano de Edward. Alec permaneció detrás de ella hasta que ella lo agarró y lo empujó una pizca hacia delante.

—Lo siento. Siento haberos preocupado a todos…

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

—No es tan malo, Alec. He tenido… —miró a la enfermera.

—Edward ha tenido lo que se llama un ataque isquémico transitorio —la enfermera miró a Bella—. Aunque asusta mucho, normalmente no quedan secuelas permanentes.

Queremos hacerle unas pruebas y tomar todas las medidas necesarias para asegurarnos de que no tendrá uno más fuerte —sonrió al paciente—. ¿No es así, Edward?

—Sí. Voy a ponerme bien.

Alec tragó saliva y asintió.

—Claro que sí, papá —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No puede ser de otra manera.

Edward miró a Bella y después a Alec. Él parecía preocupado.

Bella estaba preocupada.

Alec estaba preocupado.

Y tenían que mantener la compostura delante de él.

—Alec ha sido un gran apoyo, Edward —Bella miró al niño un momento—. Y yo he buscado una niñera antes de venir aquí.

Bella había buscado a una señora para que cuidara de Emily y de los hijos de Edward, y a otra para que cuidara de los otros niños con los que trabajaba.

La enfermera dio un paso adelante.

—Voy a pedirles que se marchen —miró a Bella—. Pueden venir otra vez esta noche. Tiene que descansar.

—Tenemos que irnos, Edward —Bella no quería separarse de su lado.

Edward asintió y miró a su hijo.

—Estaré bien, Alec.

Cuando salieron a la recepción, Bella fue directa al mostrador.

—La enfermera nos ha explicado lo que le pasa al señor Cullen, pero me gustaría hablar con el médico y si pasara algo más me gustaría que me lo notificaran inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto —la recepcionista tomó sus datos y añadió—.

Siéntense. El médico saldrá en cuanto pueda.

Esperaron sentados otra vez.

—Será mejor que me dejes hablar con el médico a solas, Alec.

—Por favor, deja que me quede contigo. Si hay algo… preferiría…

—Está bien, Alec—Bella decidió que no podía mantenerlo en ascuas porque no sería beneficioso para él.

Finalmente, salió el doctor y se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Es usted su pareja?

—Sí. Isabella Swan—Bella señaló a Alec—. Éste es su hijo mayor.

—Bien. Bueno, la enfermera les ha explicado que creemos que ha sufrido un ataque isquémico transitorio.

—Y que mi padre no tendrá secuelas —intervino Alec.

—Normalmente es así, aunque puede causar daños permanentes en el cerebro, pero en el caso de tu padre eso no nos preocupa. Por ahora le hemos hecho varias pruebas para determinar qué ha provocado el ataque. También lo va a ver un neurólogo y cuando tengamos los resultados haremos todo lo que podamos para asegurarnos que esto no sea más que un incidente aislado.

—¿Y si volviera a pasar…?

—Probablemente sería algo más grave que esto. Edward ya nos ha contado que a lo mejor está comiendo demasiada sal y haciendo poco ejercicio. Veremos qué resultados nos dan las pruebas y lo que opina el neurólogo.

—No es muy mayor, y goza de buena salud, aunque sí come muchos paquetes de patatas fritas —dijo Bella, pero al terminar sus palabras recordó todo lo que él había sufrido durante los cuatro últimos años.

Trabajando muchas horas para poder sacar a su familia de la ciudad y ocupándose de los niños…

¿Es que Edward no se daba cuenta de la presión a la que se sometía a sí mismo? ¿Eso podía haber contribuido?

—¿Por qué no se van a casa, descansan un poco y nos llaman esta tarde? —el médico posó la mano sobre el hombro de Bella—. El paciente necesita descansar, y supongo que saber que en casa todo está bajo control lo ayudará. Estaba preocupado por usted y por sus hijos.

—¡Yo me ocuparé de todos! —Bella notó que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos al ver que Edward había pensado en ella.

Se despidieron del médico y Alec y ella regresaron a casa.

—Bella… Siento haber sido… Siento no haberme portado muy bien contigo. Es solo que papá…

Bella se detuvo a escuchar las palabras de Alec antes de bajar del coche.

—Lo sé, Alec.

—Pero te importa de verdad, ¿no es así? —Alec tragó saliva—. Me refiero a que te importa de ese modo…

—Sí —Alec contraba motivos para ocultárselo a Alec—. Pero él no…

Él no la quería de la misma manera. No fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

Y no estaba segura de si Alec la había oído porque los demás niños habían salido y no paraban de preguntar.

Bella ayudó a Alec a contestar las preguntas y esperó hasta que llegó la hora de ir a ver a Edward otra al hospital.

Le llevó un pijama y todo lo que pensaba que podría necesitar cuando lo trasladaran a una habitación.

—¿De veras todo va bien? —preguntó Bella a la enfermera de cuidados intensivos—. He llamado varias veces hoy y me han dicho que no había habido complicaciones, pero…

—Está todo lo bien que se podía esperar —era otra enfermera y no parecía ser muy amable—. Tiene cinco minutos para verlo. Después tendrá que marcharse.

Bella se acercó a la cama de Edward. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía pálido.

—Bella, estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí, Edward —le agarró la mano—. Los niños están bien. Han estado preocupados por ti. He conseguido una niñera durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Todo está bajo control. Lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperarte.

—Los médicos han dicho que he tenido suerte. Me preocupan los niños, Bella. Alice y Jasper… los quieren, pero tienen su propia vida. Y los pequeños ya perdieron a su madre. Me necesitan.

—Vas a ponerte bien, Edward. Los médicos te dirán lo que tienes que hacer para evitar…

—¿Un ataque peor? —tragó saliva—. Me han dejado muy claro que eso es lo que ocurriría si me volviera a pasar.

—Edward, por favor… Ponte bien y sigue bien.

Por sus niños. Era probable que él pensara que lo decía por sus niños, y sí, pero también lo decía por ella.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, lo abrazó con delicadeza y tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

La enfermera se acercó y le dijo que debía marcharse. Bella lo miró un instante, murmuró su nombre y le prometió que volvería por la mañana.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Te veré por la mañana.

Y así fue. Bella también fue al día siguiente por la tarde, y el siguiente día trasladaron a Edward a una habitación y pudo recibir la visita de sus hijos.

Edward comenzaba a tener mejor aspecto, pero en sus ojos se veía su preocupación acerca del futuro. Bella también estaba preocupada.

Había hablado con el abogado y se había enterado de que no podía hacer nada para luchar por su casa.

El quinto día, Edward pudo marcharse a casa. Dos días más tarde, Bella recibió la noticia de que su casa saldría a subasta un mes después. Ella había cedido su trabajo con los otros niños a una de las dos mujeres que la habían ayudado durante la hospitalización de Edward.

Al menos tenía un mes para cuidar de Edward y para decidir dónde se alojaría con Emily. Había vuelto a hablar con los abuelos de Emily, pero no había podido dedicarles mucho tiempo. Solo habían hablado por teléfono y les había contado que la casa había salido a subasta.

Bella se quedaba a dormir en casa de Edward y a todo el mundo le parecía bien. Hasta Alec parecía agradecido por su presencia y Bella trataba de comportarse como una auténtica profesional delante de los niños.

Una noche, cuando todos estaban acostados, Edward le pidió que saliera a la terraza con él.

—Esta vez me he librado —dijo Edward.

—Así es —suspiró ella.

—Siento haberte preocupado tanto, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

—Alice y Jasper habrían venido enseguida si les hubieras dejado —Bella lo miró a los ojos—. Tu hermana os quiere mucho.

—Lo sé. Está en la primera etapa del embarazo. No pensaban tener hijos, y ella es un poco mayor de lo que se considera ideal. Va a tener que cuidarse y…

—¿Evitar el estrés? Eso es lo que quiero que tú hagas, Edward.

—Bella, voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a suceder, pero no puedo garantizarlo.

—No quiero que te vuelva a pasar.

Edward sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Si me pasara algo…

—¡No pasará! Y yo me quedaré, Edward. Te ayudaré todo el tiempo que quieras. No necesito encontrar otro trabajo hasta que tú ya no me necesites.

—Quiero pedirte una cosa, hacerte una sugerencia que espero que nos beneficie a los dos.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—Necesito saber que mis niños estarán en una situación segura si me pasara algo. No espero que ocurra. Quiero vivir mucho tiempo y de forma saludable, pero no puedo controlar el destino. Y el ataque me lo ha dejado claro. Quiero que mis hijos se queden en una posición estable, y me he dado cuenta de que he sido un poco arrogante al pensar que solo debían depender de mí. Hay cosas que no puedo controlar.

—La vida es así. Yo también he vivido cosas que no he podido controlar. Han ocurrido aunque no estuviera preparada para ello.

—Alec me ha contado que tu casa va a salir a subasta dentro de un mes.

—No quería contártelo para no preocuparte.

—Ojalá lo hubieras hecho —le agarró las manos—. No es justo que tuvieras que lidiar con todo lo del hospital y que además intentaras mantenerme al margen de tus preocupaciones. Necesitas una casa, Bella, y yo necesito seguridad para mis hijos para poder dejar de preocuparme de la posibilidad de que se queden huérfanos —dijo con convicción—. Hay atracción entre nosotros y quiero pensar que también un poco de amor.

—No te entiendo, Edward.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella? ¿Me ayudarás a creer que he hecho todo lo posible para darles seguridad a mis hijos, y al mismo tiempo a Emily y a ti? —comenzó a hablar más bajito—. Haré todo lo posible para ser un buen marido.

Confío que pudiéramos tener una relación normal. Sé que no estamos enamorados, pero…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papá? ¡No puedes casarte con ella!

¡No es mamá!

Las palabras provenían desde atrás.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y se volvió.

Edward también.

Pero Alec ya había desaparecido y corría escaleras arriba.

—Hablaré con él, Bella. Os estabais llevando mucho mejor y pensé que…

—Lo que quieres es un acuerdo de conveniencia —lo miró a los ojos y trató de impedir que viera que su oferta le había creado esperanzas al mismo tiempo que la había dejado destrozada—. Es algo muy importante y tienes que tener en cuenta a Alec. Es normal que le dé tanta importancia, y quizá nunca consigas que cambie de opinión hacia mí. Necesito tiempo para pensar, y tú tendrás que hablar con él, Edward, y explicarle que no me quieres. Que no se trata de eso.

—Sé que necesitas tiempo, Bella. Y hablaré con Alec —respiró hondo—. Es un asunto importante para todos, pero creo que sería beneficioso.

Era más importante de lo que Edward creía porque Bella lo amaba. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero había una cosa que no comprendía. Mientras él intentara ser un buen esposo, Bella estaría locamente enamorada de él.

No era una situación equilibrada y Bella no sabía si podría con ella. Sí, tendría seguridad para su hija, y agradecía que Edward le hubiera ofrecido algo que beneficiaría a todos.

¿Cómo podía decir que no cuando él necesitaba sentir que sus hijos estarían seguros?

Bella los quería, aunque evidentemente quería a Edward de otra manera.

—Tengo que irme a la cama, Edward. Lo pensaré, y puede que tú cambies de opinión cuando hables con Alec.

—No pasará, Bella.

Bella se volvió y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y expresó todo lo que sentía en su interior.

Le estaban ofreciendo lo que más deseaba. Un futuro con Edward, pero sin amor. Edward debería pedirle que se casara con él porque la amaba. Ella tenía derecho a esperar tal cosa.

Pero era cierto que si se casaban solucionarían los problemas de ambos.

Y para complicar las cosas, Bella se había enterado de que Emily tenía unos abuelos que querían formar parte de la vida de la pequeña.

Era algo maravilloso, pero ¿dónde entraba Bella en todo aquello?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO**


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui les dejo la nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Jennie Adams y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

Como ves, cariño, Harry Clearwater estaba planeando quitarte tu casa y tirarla abajo junto a las otras tres que tiene en la zona, y así ganar dinero suficiente para construirse una mansión en la parcela George estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa de Bella . Lo único que necesitaba era controlar la situación aprovechando su puesto en el ayuntamiento y enviándote las notificaciones sobre las cargas de la casa.

Dalia estaba sentada al lado de George.

Emily estaba en la cocina demostrando a sus abuelos cómo había aprendido a andar.

Y Bella estaba sentada tratando de comprender lo que le acababan de decir.

George y Dalia la habían llamado para verla urgentemente. Edward estaba bastante bien como para que Bella decidiera reunirse con ellos en su propia casa.

Quizá mientras estuviera fuera, Edward aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con Alec sobre la idea de casarse con Bella.

Bella, ese hombre no tenía derecho a permitir que pasara el tiempo y que no te informaran de lo que estaba pasando. Él tenía su propio plan dijo Dalia.

Nos hemos enfadado mucho al enterarnos y espero que lo comprendas. Somos los abuelos de Emily y te consideramos una chica muy especial. Nuestro hijo no debería haberte tratado así.

Díselo ya dijo George.

Dalia suspiró hondo.

Hemos pagado las cargas y los intereses acumulados para que ese hombre no pueda seguir adelante con su plan. La subasta se ha cancelado. La casa es tuya.

Podíamos permitírnoslo, así que no te preocupes intervino George . Pero deberías notificar al ayuntamiento cómo se ha comportado ese hombre.

Deberían echarlo por actuar de manera turbia.

Estaremos encantados de ayudarte, si quieres.

La de veces que he ido al ayuntamiento y que he tenido que suplicar para hablar con él. Siempre me decía que pagara lo que pudiera de la deuda a pesar de que pensaba comprar mi casa por muy poco valor Bella hablaba con rabia . Hablaré con el responsable.

Si de veras no os importa ayudarme en ello

Estaremos encantados de ayudarte dijo George.

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y a no tener otra opción que tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Cómo sería si se casara con Edward?

¿Podría vivir con su apoyo pero sin su amor?

Tenía que reflexionar acerca de la respuesta.

Pero primero tenía que solucionar aquello.

George, Dalia, gracias por lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Tendré que devolveros el dinero. Es vuestro y, al fin y al cabo, no me debéis nada.

Sabemos que así es como te sientes, cariño Dalia le dio una palmadita en la mano . Pero tú estabas luchando y esa situación no estaba bien. Para nosotros no ha supuesto mucho esfuerzo. Por favor, ¿lo aceptarías? No hay ningún tipo de compromiso. No queremos que te sientas presionada, ni siquiera para que nos dejes formar parte de la vida de Emily, aunque nos encantaría. James es nuestro único hijo y nunca pensamos que tendríamos una nieta ni a su encantadora madre.

Hablaron un ratito más. Y Bella aceptó el regalo.

También les dijo que por supuesto podrían formar parte de la vida de Emily.

Yo no he tenido mucha familia y si Emily puede disfrutar de ello, quiero que sea así.

Después, George le preguntó si no sería mejor ir al ayuntamiento y enfrentarse al tema de Harry.

Bella respiró hondo y asintió. Se dirigieron al ayuntamiento en dos coches y cuando el secretario se negó a dejarles hablar con el alcalde, Bella enderezó los hombros y dijo:

No nos iremos hasta hablar con él.

Al final les dejaron pasar y Bella explicó lo sucedido. El alcalde se quedó asombrado.

Quiero que haga venir a Harry Clearwater. Pregúntele qué pensaba hacer y cómo pensaba conseguirlo le dijo Bella.

El alcalde sacó los documentos necesarios antes de llamar al otro hombre. Una vez reunidos, le mostró las pruebas.

Creía que te conocía, Harry, pero es evidente que no era sí. Si vas a realizar actividades ilegales desde tu puesto de trabajo, prefiero no contar contigo. Tu cese en el cargo es inmediato.

No puede hacer eso. Presentaré un recurso

Y entre tanto, yo investigaré todo los asuntos de los que se ha ocupado desde que empezó a trabajar aquí.

Rece para que no haya una acusación formal por parte del ayuntamiento o de la señorita Swan.

Harry los miró y después salió de la oficina.

Esto no terminará así amenazó.

El alcalde negó con la cabeza y se disculpó de nuevo ante Bella, asegurándole que el asunto quedaría solucionado.

Una vez fuera, Bella se despidió de la pareja.

Gracias les dijo dándoles un abrazo.

George y Dalia se despidieron y se marcharon. Bella metió a Emily en el coche y se dirigió a casa de Edward.

Era la dueña de su casa y nadie podía quitársela.

Además, Emily tenía familia nueva.

Emily, hemos encontrado una familia que nos quiere de verdad.

Bella se aclaró la garganta al oír sus propias palabras.

Edward también le había pedido que formara parte de su vida. Y ella tenía que darle una respuesta.

¿Por qué no podía decirle que sí, sin más?

«La situación ha cambiado y ahora ya tienes dónde vivir».

Pero Edward seguía necesitando que sus hijos se sintieran seguros y su deseo de que Bella se convirtiera en su esposa no había cambiado. Bella tendría la oportunidad de amarlo, aunque él no la amara a ella

Es hora de entrar, Emily. Al menos tenemos que enterarnos de si Edward ha hablado con Alec y de cómo le ha ido.

o**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Bella , espero que hayas tenido un buen rato con los abuelos de Emily dijo Edward.

Edward no se había enterado de la existencia de los abuelos de Emily hasta ese mismo día, cuando Bella le pidió la mañana libre.

Edward, ¿has hablado con Alec?

Había algo en el tono de Bella que hizo que se pusiera tenso.

Sí Edward le había explicado a su hijo que su intención no era reemplazar a Tanya.

Alec había llorado un poco.

No sabía que él seguía tan afectado por la muerte de su madre. Ha mostrado parte de su dolor conmigo, y creo que con el tiempo seguirá liberándolo.

Eso es bueno, Edward Bella se alegraba de que Alec hubiera llegado a descubrir la intensidad del dolor que sentía su hijo.

Él no se interpondrá en nuestro camino, Bella,si nosotros

Si se casaban. Si intentaban tener una estupenda relación de amistad y se ayudaban mutuamente.

Bella asintió.

Tengo que contarte lo de los abuelos de Emily buscó las palabras adecuadas y le contó lo que había sucedido . Ahora soy la única propietaria de la casa.

George y Dalia han sido muy generosos. Y sobre todo lo que valoro es que se hayan preocupado lo suficiente como para ayudarme y para que hicieran justicia con Harry por engañarme. Mi preocupación económica ha terminado, Edward dijo Bella, y tomó a Emily en brazos.

La casa está asegurada gracias a los abuelos de Emily, los padres de James. Una lástima que James me hiciera firmar un documento comprometiéndome a no revelar su nombre. Él rompió el trato y sus padres vinieron a buscarme para pedirme que les permita ser parte de la vida de Emily. ¡Y también me quieren a mí!

Eso es una gran noticia, Bella.

Nunca hubiera permitido que George y Dalia pagaran la deuda que tenía con el ayuntamiento si hubiese sabido cuál era su plan se mordió el labio inferior.

Emily comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos y Bella la dejó en el suelo otra vez.

Pero lo han hecho de todos modos. Parece que necesitaban hacer eso por ti, Bella, para ayudarte.

Y él no podía evitar preguntarse cómo afectaría todo aquello a la respuesta que ella tenía que darle.

Ella ya no lo necesitaba. No como lo había necesitado antes de que aparecieran los abuelos de Emily.

Pero él la necesitaba.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón y tuvo miedo de sufrir otro ataque.

Respiró hondo y comprendió por qué sentía como si alguien le hubiera apretado el corazón. No quería perder a Bella. Quería que ella aceptara convertirse en su esposa. Por la seguridad de sus hijos. Pero sobre todo por él mismo. Era la parte que no había sido capaz de ver.

Se había enamorado de Bella.

Edward no imaginaba que aquello pudiera volverle a suceder. Creía que todo su amor lo había dedicado a Tanya. Se había enamorado de Bella de otra manera, pero con la misma intensidad. Por eso le había costado tanto explicarle las cosas a Alec. Edward no había sido capaz de comprender sus propios sentimientos.

Edward, tengo que darte mi respuesta. No quiero hacerte esperar más.

Él la miró y comprendió que podía haberlo estropeado todo. Le había pedido matrimonio por conveniencia, pero no le había dicho que la amaba y que quería saber si ella también lo amaba a él.

Edward tenía que hablar con ella otra vez.

Bella, ¿puedo hablar de eso contigo esta noche?

¿Cuando los niños se hayan acostado? quería tener tiempo para poder ofrecerle algo especial cuando le pidiera matrimonio por segunda vez.

Rob y Jane empezaron a discutir en la terraza y Bella se levantó para ver qué pasaba.

Supongo que será mejor momento.

Mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo en la casa, Edward se dirigió a su despacho y agarró el teléfono para poder planificar la velada.

Estabais muy callados cuando regresasteis del paseo Bella intentó no mostrar su nerviosismo.

Edward había llevado a los niños a dar un paseo por la finca. Él llevaba una pala y una carretilla. Habían estado fuera bastante rato y cuando regresaron todos estaban como apagados, sorprendidos, emotivos

Y después Madison había salido corriendo para abrazarse a las rodillas de Bella. Jane había ladeado la cabeza y había mirado a Bella y a Emily como para tomar una decisión. Después había asentido y se había llevado a Lizzy al interior de la casa.

Rob había mirado a Bella y después había mirado hacia otro lado como avergonzado. A ella le pareció ver la marca de las lágrimas en su rostro.

Y Alec

Con solo mirar a Alec supo que el niño había pasado por algo muy emotivo. Si Edward había hablado con ellos respecto a la posibilidad de casarse con ella y aquélla había sido su reacción

Pero entonces, Alec abrazó a su padre por la cintura y suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Después, también se dirigió a la casa.

Por la noche, Edward y Bella se quedaron a solas. Edward le había pedido a Bella que se marchara a casa, se pusiera una ropa bonita y regresara allí. Él había contratado a la otra niñera para que se quedara con los niños ya que ellos iban a salir a un lugar cercano.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Bella estaba intranquila y se preguntaba por qué tenía que ponerse un vestido bonito para hablar del futuro.

Edward ya le había dicho lo que quería con mucha claridad. ¿Quizá fuera a retirar su propuesta porque sus hijos no habían sido capaces de aceptar la idea?

Espero venir vestida para la ocasión dijo ella.

Estás perfecta para ir donde vamos le ofreció el brazo y sonrió.

Al momento la guio hasta la casita del árbol.

Me parece el lugar perfecto para esta conversación dijo él mientras subían la escalera.

Es precioso el lugar estaba decorado con ramos de flores. Había una manta de picnic en el suelo y varios almohadones. Una cubitera con una botella de vino y dos copas junto a una bandeja de fruta.

Edward la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la manta.

No tenías por qué hacer esto tomó una uva y se la metió en la boca . Sé que lo que me has ofrecido nada tiene que ver con los sentimientos, pero yo ya he tomado una decisión. Claro que si los niños

Esperaba poder empezar de cero, Bella dejó la copa de vino que apenas había probado.

¿No vas a retirar la propuesta?

Te pedí que te casaras conmigo para que mis hijos tuvieran seguridad, igual que vosotras le acarició la mano.

Lo sé, y aunque yo ya no necesite tu ayuda, lo que pediste para los niños me parece muy válido. Los quiero, Edward. Han encontrado un hueco en mi corazón.

Además, Emily tendría hermanos con los que criarse. A mí me parece muy importante.

Y tú me importas mucho a mí, Bella. Eres generosa y buena. Me encanta que seas tan decidida en la vida y que mantengas el ánimo cuando las cosas van mal.

No siempre estoy animada. Bueno, eso ya lo has visto.

He visto muchas partes distintas de ti, Bella. Hoy he llevado a los niños hasta ese árbol enorme que hay al final de la finca.

¿Para hablar con ellos de la posibilidad de casarte conmigo?

Sí. Y también hemos enterrado las cenizas de Tanya junto al árbol.

Oh, Edward se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Eso no ha debido de ser nada fácil.

Creo que era algo que todos necesitábamos. Yo no la había dejado marchar, Bella. Me aferraba a lo mucho que la había amado para no tener que enfrentarme a vivir mi vida otra vez. Me decía que yo había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer al respecto, pero no era cierto.

Has hecho un gran trabajo con los niños, Edward le apretó la mano . Y no eres culpable por amar tanto a tu esposa y pensar que nunca volverás a amar de esa manera. Lo comprendo.

Edward se acercó a ella.

Creía que eso era lo que pasaba, pero, Bella.

Me he enamorado otra vez. Lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta hasta que no te propuse un matrimonio de conveniencia, en lugar de proponerte un matrimonio por amor. Cuando esta mañana me contaste que los abuelos de Emily habían pagado la deuda de tu casa, supe que ya no me necesitabas para tener seguridad.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que yo sí te necesito, porque estoy enamorado de ti. Esperaba no haberlo estropeado todo por haberte pedido que te casaras por otros motivos.

Oh, Edward. Pero no quiero hacerle daño a Alec.

Por eso te quiero. Alec vio que yo tenía sentimientos hacia ti que yo no había sabido reconocer. Hoy se lo he admitido y hemos hablado abiertamente sobre la pérdida de su madre. Creo que Alec ahora podrá superarlo. Y sabe que te quiero por ser tú. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de amarte con todo mi corazón.

Confío en que podamos tener toda una vida, juntos.

Iba a decirte que sí, Edward admitió mientras su corazón se llenaba de amor . Me enamoré de ti la noche que hicimos el amor. Me di cuenta al día siguiente, cuando Emily caminó hacia ti. Cuando me pediste que nos casáramos no sabía que decir. Quería estar contigo, pero me daba miedo sufrir porque no me amaras de la misma manera.

Habrías aceptado por el bien de los niños.

Por el de todos nosotros, pero solo si me hubieses asegurado que podríamos conseguir que Alec cambiara de opinión sobre el tema. Eso me gusta mucho de ti. He admirado tu compromiso con tu familia desde el primer día.

Me he enamorado de ti le acarició el brazo . De cómo viniste a ofrecerme tu ayuda a pesar de tener tus propios problemas. De cómo has cuidado a mis hijos.

De cómo quieres a tu hija.

Espero que pueda construir una buena relación con los abuelos de Emily.

Creo que ya vas por buen camino y, si me lo permites, te apoyaré en todo momento. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella? ¿Porque te quiero y deseo tenerte en mi vida?

Yo también te quiero. Tienes todo mi corazón. Sí, me casaré contigo. Te amaré y querré a tus hijos, y pasaré el resto de mi vida disfrutando de todos vosotros.

Gracias la besó de forma apasionada.

Cuando se separaron, él se puso serio.

No puedo garantizarte que después de lo que pasó con lo del ataque

Lo sé. Estás haciendo todo lo posible para cuidarte y tratar de evitar que vuelva a ocurrir. Tienes razón, Edward.

Hay cosas que no podemos controlar. Espero que tu salud permita que nos amemos en un futuro sonrió.

Y te controlaré la sal en las comidas. Nada de comer aperitivos salados.

Lo sé, me portaré bien se rio y la abrazó con fuerza.

Me gustaría quedarme aquí y hacerte el amor, Bella.

¿Pero hay un montón de niños y una niñera esperando el resultado de esta reunión?

Sí. Me temo que va a ser así.

Ella se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

Sé que no siempre va a ser fácil, pero estoy ilusionada con el futuro. Vamos dentro a contarles la noticia.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de convertirse en la madrastra de cinco niños y sintió una pizca de pánico.

¿Estarán contentos con la decisión?

Él se puso en pie y le besó la mano.

Igual que yo, saben que tienen la suerte y el placer de poder amar por segunda vez. Creo que hasta Alec llegará a apreciarlo de verdad.

Sus palabras provocaron que se le humedecieran los ojos, pero pestañeó y permitió que la inundara la felicidad.

Éste es el principio de toda una vida juntos.

Cásate conmigo pronto, Bella. Haremos una boda aquí, junto a la casa, con todos los niños. Emily, Jane, Madison y Lizzy podrían llevar vestidos preciosos y guirnaldas de flores. Alec y Rob irán con esmoquin.

Quiero verte con un precioso vestido de novia mientras nos intercambiamos los anillos.

Lo haremos, Edward susurró ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS**

Guest

helenagonzalez26-athos

Basileia75

xinislovemeXD 


End file.
